Royal Revenge: Before Story
by Mistral.D.Wind
Summary: A prequel of Royal Revenge ... Between now and past, he, in elevent years ... Disclaimer : all of the characters are not mine and the story is from fronekota.
1. : 1

Chapter 1: Part 1

The sound of footsteps echoed between the cave walls when someone walked with his heavy steps. Someone was tall and well-built, with a spiky red mane adorning his head. The long red-haired robe she wore fluttered slowly following the movements of her legs. One of his hands moved upwards, then scratched his hair lazily as he yawned wide.

[Boss, you're back!] A loud voice was heard welcoming him when he entered the cave room which was quite large. Crystal stones look pretty shimmering to decorate their home around the cave floor and walls.

The red-haired young man turned to the sound source, then yawned again after knowing who had invited him to speak. "Hmm ... where is the kid?" he asked.

The two small colors of different foxes shrieked back happily to welcome their master's return. Yuki, is a larger fox fur with white blue, with two tails behind his body, while the other one, Ruki, has dark blue hair and only has one tail.

[Naruto-sama is going to practice again as usual.] Yuki squealed in response, the two tails behind his body moved to match his good mood.Other people might only hear the screeching sound of a fox, in contrast to the red-haired young man who could speak directly normally with monsters.

"Again? Heh, the kid is very diligent." The red-haired young man said. "I'm sleepy, wake me up if the boy is back." He said, then changed his body to its original form. The well-built two-legged body was immediately replaced with a four-legged fox body, with thick red fur. Then from behind his body nine long, red feathers appeared. The fox's body which had only been two meters in size changed to increase in size and size to over ten meters. The giant fox walked casually towards its resting place in a deeper cave room to spend time sleeping.

[Fine, Kurama-dono!] The two little foxes squealed obediently before going out to let their master fall asleep.

Wussh!

A gust of wind quickly hit a young man who now moved quickly through thick trees. Her short blonde mane fluttered in the wind.

Wuussh! —Wuuuuussssh! —Wuuuuuushhhh! - ran fast very easily past several giant roots and twigs. He then glanced at the three monkey monsters that followed him behind.

The three monsters ran faster, no less chasing him until there were only a few meters of distance between them.

The young man ran jumping over the large root in front of him, then concentrated the chakra on his legs before— "Hup!" - he jumped and walked perpendicular to the top of the giant tree trunk that stood firm a few meters away.

The young man ran fast, smiling smugly as he glanced down to find the three monsters dumbly following him into the tree. With one kunai in each hand, he jumped. Turning his body back to float in the air. The monster was shocked when its prey suddenly vanished from view and was now right behind its body.

Grinning, the blond young man swung his arms around quickly and attacked one monster in front of him— Krassh! —Krassh! —Wush! - A red flame immediately blazed through the slash of the kunai until it burned the monster.

Regardless of the monsters' pain moans, still in the middle of the air, the young man turned his body back to the front, then set foot firmly on the monster's body he had just defeated. Using it as a foothold, he jumped forward, then pressed his foot against the tree trunk not far from him before darting down where two other monsters were also running up the tree to attack him.

SLASH!

He severely slashed one monster that shot towards him, then immediately turned his body to the side, avoiding the thin attack of the other monsters who swung sharp claws at him. The young man turned his body again, positioned himself to land with his legs. But not yet had time to stand firmly, a monster suddenly appeared from the side, he was forced to look down, then rolled on the ground forward several times to avoid the attack. Fourth monster. He forgot that there were four monsters chasing him earlier.

Stand immediately in place. He lunged again at the monster that attacked him just now. The mild attack just now wouldn't be able to defeat him who had been training in the forest for years.

Slash! —Slasshh! —Slasshh!

He slashed through the monster's hands and feet, then turned his body to slam his legs firmly and —BUAGH! - the monster slammed violently against a large tree trunk behind him.

The young man immediately jumped back when he saw the last remaining monster attack again from above. Taking a swing, the blond young man twisted the kunai in his hands, before putting it in a gun pocket.

He grinned. "Now we are alone, little apes." Eject him at the big monster in front of him. "How about we duel?" offered before crashing fast forward.

The monster snarled, banging its two big fists into its own chest like a raging gorilla, before he lunged forward and slammed his big fist at the blond young man in front of him.

The blond young man immediately deflected it with an arm, then —Buagh! - cast a punch under the monster's chin.

The hard hit immediately confused the monster's consciousness. He shook his head quickly, before attacking again. But the blond young man was faster, flinging another fist and— Bruakk! - about the hard mask that protects the monster's head to crack.

Giving no loopholes, the young man immediately attacked again, sending fists in succession to the monster's vital point in a landslide. The final attack, he pulled the monster's arm that was about to attack him, then exerted his strength to lift the monster's body and— BUAGH! - slammed the monster towards the tree trunk very hard.

The monster was deterred, his body slumped to the ground limp and unconscious.

"I win again, friend." Said the blond young man glanced at the four unconscious monsters around him. He grinned with satisfaction. His hands were patted clean the dust from his body.

After, the blond youth moved back through the forest. He sprinted past several large trees until finally there was a glimmer of light behind thick bushes. Without hesitation he ran past him, one hand reflexively covering his eyes to get used to the light that was quite blinding.

He blinked several times until he got used to it. Then walked forward to stare at the amazing view in front of him. A vast expanse of green and beautiful plastered beautifully, separated by a high cliff which is where it stands now. The vast green grass covered the cliffs.

The blonde youth walked to the most side of the cliff. Closing his eyes, and taking a deep breath to breathe in the cool air there. His hands were stretched wide before he deliberately dropped his body onto a stretch of grassy land behind him. Brugh!

The sapphire bead reappeared when he opened his eyes, staring straight at the blue sky that was covering him. His heartbeat was fast because the fight just now began to slow down relaxed. A cool breeze blew against him. Bringing sleepiness to his mind.

The blond youth closed his eyes again, then let himself fall asleep under his consciousness.

w

u

u

s

s

s

h

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying in the middle of the forest. It was the shady leaves of the trees that he first saw, not the vast expanse of blue sky he had seen before. He blinked, rubbing his face which somehow felt so tired. Wincing found his palm so small.He got up to sit. Wincing will stiffen his body as if it has not been moved for a long time.

He turned his head, glancing at the landscape of dense trees around him. Then looked down, glancing at his small, very pale, tired body. Her long blonde hair looked dirty and messy, covering almost her entire back. The two cheeks marked with three distinct lines were covered with soil. He glanced again to the side, where a sacred sword made of gold lay right beside his hand.

Then, he remembered, when his mother ... his parents had been killed before his own eyes ...

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning!**

 **Every sentence in this story contains elements of the past.**

 **This story is a continuation of past events eleven years ago after the tragic massacre of members of the kingdom (the royal family and the Uchiha clan). Tells about Naruto's struggle to survive after being teleported by Minato somewhere. (For a flashback of a tragic murder event please check chapter 13 of the original fic "Royal Revenge")**

 **Fro Nekota**

 **presents**

 **A prequel of Royal Revenge**

 **Between now and past, he, in eleven years ...**

Hosh! —Hosh! —Hosh! —Hosh!

He ran. The blonde boy ran as fast as he could through the trees in the forest. Trying to find a way out of the forest. At least. At least he must find someone, someone who can help him.

He must be fast. He must immediately seek help. He must be cool— Brugh!

His body fell forward when his foot carelessly tripped over a stone. He grimaced in pain, but immediately stood up and ran back.

His legs finally stopped when the sapphires found a village. Regardless of his gasping breath, he again ran into the village.

The village people immediately glanced at him in surprise, seeing him run blindly looking for something. The luxurious silk clothes he wore showed that he was clearly not from the lower classes, but the appearance of the dirty and dirty body all over him doubted people's minds to him.

The blonde boy who looked nine years old turned around looking for something — someone. When he finally found something he was looking for, he immediately ran quickly toward him.

"Fast!" he shouted hastily pulling the arm of a knight who was seen guarding the village gate. The knight glanced at him confusedly. "What do you want, kid?" he said, surprised at the boy who was almost out of breath from running.

"Fast!" the blond boy yelled, panting again. "You must hurry! Give up the troops, the king's palace is under attack!" the boy shouted in a panic.

Stunned, the young knight stared in confusion at the boy in front of him, before then he burst out laughing. "Boy, if you want to play, just invite your friends there! I'm working!" rejecting the knight pushed the boy's body away from him.

"W-what ?! I'm serious! You have to hurry to the palace and save father — the king and queen!" the boy shouted insistently, tugging at the knight's arm forcefully. A look of panic and fear lay clearly on his face.

The knight just laughed at him. "Get out of bed! I'm on duty! Just look for someone else to disturb you!" he said, then pushed the boy's body hard until he fell to the ground.

The blonde boy widened, then bent his lips as if holding back tears and anger. Snarling, he finally ran from that place, went to find another knight who wanted to help him. After asking here and there about where the knight's office is. He finally found it.

With broken breath he barged into the office regardless of the warning from the guards outside.

"Hey, boy! Stop there!" a knight shouted at him when he saw him run through suddenly.

"Let me go, damn it! I have to meet your leader!" The boy screamed struggling, trying to escape from the grip of a knight who had caught him.

"Don't mess with bad boys. Get out of here, this place isn't a playground!" The knight snapped, trying to drag him out of the knight's office.But the boy still insisted on entering.

"What's this? Stop bothering the little boy, Mizuki." Another knight who seemed to be more senior said while laughing at his junior.

"This kid suddenly came here. I'm trying to get past — GYAAARGGHH!" He gasped in pain as his arm was suddenly bitten very strongly by the blond boy. "A jerk, how dare you—"

The blonde boy immediately broke away when the knight named Mizuki was about to hit him. He ran then approached the knight who seemed to be more senior just now.

"You have to help me!" the blonde boy was almost desperate. "The kingdom is under attack!"

But the knight just stared at him confused, then chuckled tauntingly. "Boy, just play there with your peers. Don't disturb adults or knights like us."

The blonde boy widened again. "You have to believe me! The palace is under attack! Hurry and deploy all the troops to help the King and Queen! This is an order!" he shouted staring at some knights in front of him.

"Pfft — hahahaha your acting is very clever kid! What game are you doing ?! Palace attack? Do you want to say after that there are monster troops attacking the capital?" the knight laughed more and more, followed by several other knights in the room.

The boy turned red from the shame of being mixed with anger. "Sassy!" he snapped at the knights who didn't want to obey him and even embarrass him. "How dare you argue with me! This is an order! Hurry up and deploy your troops and go to the palace to stop the attack there!" he shouted angrily.

"Command? Gyahahaha—" The knight held his stomach because he laughed too much. "Who are you, huh? A prince from the king's palace ?!" he taunted with laughter.

The boy's face was getting red with anger. "I'm the crown prince of the Konoha Kingdom, Namikaze Naruto! Hurry up and do my orders right now!" he shouted angrily.

"Yeah? Then I'm King Honor Minato!" the Knight sneered with laughter. "Naruto-sama can't be a cute kid like you, let alone be in a place like this." Taunt it.

The boy's anger exploded, he lunged forward and hit the knight's body. "Low knight! How dare you argue with me! My father won't forgive this!" he shouted emotionally. Mizuki immediately grabbed her hand again and dragged her out.

"Yes, yes, just play there outside, boy!" Mizuki taunted him.

The boy kept struggling, even banging the knight who dragged him out of there. "You have to hear me, jerk!" he shouted almost desperately."YOU MUST IMMEDIATELY GO TO PALACE—!"

SLAM!

The knight's office door was slammed hard in front of his face. The boy was thrown out roughly. He widened, looking down at the wooden door in front of him. His hands were clenched tightly holding back anger, and his lips trembled with tears.

Unable to remain silent, he immediately ran again towards the village gate. Some people gasped and yelled at him as he ran through the rough bumping into anyone who was blocking his way. His legs ran desperately to go somewhere.

' I can't cry!'

His heart screamed sorrowfully.

' I must return to the palace immediately!'

Her eyes glinted, but her lips were bent so hard trying to keep the tears from breaking. He can't cry. He must do something. He must immediately return to the palace and do something.

' I have to go and save Tousan and Kaasan immediately!'

"'Palace?"

"Please tell me where to go to the palace!" The blonde boy looked expectantly at a merchant woman who was standing in the middle of the market. He tugged at the woman's clothes demanding an answer.

"Palace?" The woman still looked at him confused. "You mean the Konoha palace in the capital?" he then chuckled. "What are you asking for?"

"I have to get there soon! Please tell me the way!" The boy almost begged for despair.

The woman frowned in confusion at him. "Son, you better forget your intentions. I don't know why you want to go there. Well, many want to go there to see the king and queen directly. But, little children like you can't possibly go there alone."

"What do you mean?" The blonde boy now looked at him confused. "Why can't I go there?"

The woman smiled a little at him ... "Oh, isn't that clear. This village is located secluded on the northern border of Konoha. You have to travel hundreds of miles to get to the king's palace.

Eh?

The blonde boy stiffened stiffly at the statement from the woman.

Hundreds ... miles?

" Naruto ..."

" This will be my last chakra—" His father said hoarsely, he made other hand seals, after which he looked sadly at him who was inside the kekkai.

He is hundreds of miles from the palace ... from his house ...

" Forgive your tousan and kaasan because you can't accompany you more than this ..." whispered his father, his breath sounding heavy but the man forced himself to speak for the last time.

The blonde boy turned to the side. Menerawang far on the scenery outside the village gate.

" Listen ... the outside world is very hard."

Then he began to move his legs. Slow and doubtful. His gaze blankly looked forward. Then little by little, the movements of his legs began to change rapidly.

" Whatever happens out there, you can't be afraid."

And he started running. Run as fast as he can out of the village.

"... Stay alive and be strong, Naruto. Then when you're ready, go back to Konoha and save this kingdom."

The blonde boy ran without direction. Keep running as far as he can. He must return. He must return to the Palace. He can't keep quiet here.And let his parents, his kingdom, be attacked. No matter how far he has to travel, he must go back and save them!

BRUGH

Suddenly he fell hard to the ground. Sprained his legs. He grinned, his clothes getting smudged with the ground. His breath was disjointed.He then turned his body to lie on the ground, he did not know how many hours it had run. However, his body became very heavy when all the tiredness he had ignored since had fallen together into his body.

The boy couldn't move, lying helpless in the middle of the road. His gaze wandered far above the sky.

Test

Water?

Test, test, test

Ahh ... it's raining.

ZAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH—!

Heavy bursts of the sky fell to flood the ground as well as his entire body.

"Ukh—"

Is it really rain?

The boy wiped his wet cheeks. Then wipe again and again and again. But the water continued to appear.

" Baka, why are you crying, Naruto?"

"Ukh-a-uhh—!"

" I'm glad you're fine ..." His father said with a smile that looked very forced. The pain was evident from his father's pale face. The blond man rubbed his son's head dearly.

He bit his lips very hard, but the effort could not stop the tears that continued to flow from his eyes. His cold sores were muffled by the rustling of the rain.

" Cough—!" He widened in shock, seeing his father standing in front of his body protecting him from the attack. The blond man coughed out blood. Three swords slammed into his chest. Blood flowed from the stab wound there.

The blonde boy shouted. Take out all his emotions in the rain.

" You have to stay alive ..."

At that time his father smiled. The widest smile he knew was the last time. The last thing he saw before bright light surrounded his body.

And he was moved. Through time and space until finally stranded hundreds of miles from the palace, it was very far from his father and mother ...

" Goodbye ... Naruto."

The hustle and bustle of the street sounded very noisy to his ears. Chat, jokes, yells and laughter, rustling here and there. The sun has soared high above the sky, emitting its glare to anyone who is on the surface of the earth. The light began to hit it. The closed eyelid was disturbed, until finally it began to open showing two sapphire beads that were out of focus.

The blonde boy finally woke up, then glanced at the market street in front of him half-consciously. The crowded scenery was immediately visible to his eyes. People passed by ignoring him as if he wasn't there.

How many days?

That's the question that first came out in his mind.

He looked over at the front. Only blank view. He sat quietly on a street corner, leaning against the wall of the small hallway.

Kruyuukkkk ~!

Squeezing his stomach, he ignored the hunger that felt again. Swallowing saliva, he became aware that his throat was very dry.

How many days?

He then stood up, walked lungily to the village road. He walked without direction. The only thing that occurred to him was that he had to keep walking to return to the capital.

The small child's laughter made him turn around. Boys are the same age as him. Excited laughter showing off his favorite ice cream to his parents. As if knowing was being watched, the little boy stopped laughing and turned to him. He frowned, and immediately invited his father and mother to leave.

The blonde boy was still silent, just staring blankly at the scene before he walked back.

How many days ... since he was stranded alone far from his house.

Since the palace was attacked and his parents ...

Not. They are still alive. They must still be alive.

That was what he kept thinking, walking uncertainly towards the direction he believed led him back to the capital. Regardless of the fatigue that had accumulated on his body, without caring for the hunger that began to strangle him. Even if he has to fall asleep on the street just to take a break.

After all, what can he do?

He is alone. Far from where he lived, he did not know anyone outside the Palace. Nobody believes it. Nobody wants to help him.

He who was once highly praised by many in the capital, served by so many servants at the Palace, now had to fight alone to survive.

Indeed ... what can he do as a child?

"IMPORTANT!"

A roaring shout suddenly rang out from the middle of the village.

"Important news! Quickly you all have to read it!"

Crowds of people immediately formed around the wall mounted in the middle of the village.

"This news just arrived this morning!"

Whispers were immediately heard here and there, with each person holding a newspaper. Shouts of disbelief, and shock is seen everywhere.

"What happened?!"

"How can this happen!"

"Impossible!"

"Very cruel!"

"Damn you traitor!"

"MAYN'T MAY BE OU-SAMA MINATO TO BE AWESOME ?!"

The blonde boy immediately gasped when he heard his father's name was called. He stared in confusion at the crowds of people who roared in the middle of the village. Shouts of disbelief protests were heard everywhere. But there are also those who are passionate about praising someone for being able to defeat the traitor.

Confused, the blonde boy immediately broke through the crowd to see what had happened. He almost fell when he finally made it past the crowd and arrived in front of the board.

Gasping for breath, he tried to read what news they were talking about. Immediately, the two sapphires widened in shock. His body froze at the news that was stuck on the board.

The tragic murder of all members of the kingdom.

The king who had been trusted was only a wolf in sheep's clothing!

Namikaze Minato killed all members of the kingdom, even the entire uchiha clan that was believed to be a guard knight. This murder turned out to have been planned since he was chosen as King of Konoha. Shimura danzo, Konoha's minister of trust, managed to unmask him and execute him on the spot.

Seeing his services, the council also recommended Danzo as the New King of the Konoha Kingdom. Godaime Ou-sama's coronation will take place two days from now.

Recorded on Day 13 of Month 9 of Year 211D

-Council Konoha.

Under the news, it was printed very clearly the face painting of Namikaze Minato, the King, no, the former King of the Konoha Kingdom, with X-shaped red streaks tarnishing the painting, under the picture was written black writing that read 'KING OF LEGAL!'

Besides the painting, another painting was also printed. Now a picture of a man with bandage covers half of his face. Under the painting, the capital letter clearly reads 'SHIMURA DANZO, SANG GODAIME OU-SAME KINGDOM OF KONOHA!'

BREEETTT!

The people who were reading the news were startled when the sheet of paper tacked on the wall board was suddenly pulled by a small child.

"Hey, wait, what kid are you doing ?!" a man tried to stop the blond boy who was tearing up the news paper full of emotion. The blonde boy even threw it on the ground, and stomped it hard.

"What are you doing, damn brat!" the man was angry, and grabbed the boy's long blonde hair.

The blonde boy growled, brushed his hand roughly. "THIS IS HAD!" he shouted angrily.

"THIS NEWS ARE MUCH EMPTY!" He exploded angrily. "MY FATHER IS NOT EVALUATION! IT IS THE RICH DANZO THAT HAS KILLED EVERYTHING!" The blonde boy growled, staring madly at everyone around him who looked at him in surprise.

"Oi, oi, what are you talking about kid! You just insulted the godaime ou-sama!" someone who seems to still be able to think of shouting at him.

"THE FUCKING MAN IS NOT GODAIME! MY FATHER IS THE KING OF THE KONOHA!" the blond boy gritted his teeth, then lunged forward clutching a man who yelled at him just now.

Riots soon ensued, the man growled, hitting the boy's face in annoyance. "What are you doing jerk!"

"Who is that kid ?!"

"Is he crazy ?!"

"Why suddenly shout like that ?!"

Whispers and whispers immediately filled the crowd, making it even more chaotic. Low views are directed at the blonde boy.

He shouted angrily, shouting at everyone who was there. Shout and hit anyone who tries to touch or stop it. He went berserk.

"Guard! Quickly call the knight here!" a woman shouted in terror at the sight of the boy.

"Anyone! Quickly stop the boy! Quickly catch the boy!"

"FUCKING! REMOVE ME!" The boy growled, three lines on both cheeks sharpened, and the fangs were pointed. He struggled, hitting the guards who tried to arrest him. "FREE!"

BAM! - A very strong jerk suddenly exploded around the blonde boy. The red chakra that surrounds it is like a fire grabbing. Nine golden tails suddenly appeared, moving wildly behind the blonde boy's body.

Everyone gasped at him.

The boy panted, glaring very sharply at whoever was there. His canines were grasped firmly, and his palms tightly clenched. The red chakra around the boy made anyone who was there afraid to approach.

"B-crazy boy!" A woman shouts in fear. "What are you doing stupid knights! Quickly catch the crazy boy!" he ordered several knights who had been summoned there.

"B-but the tail — d-he has nine tails ..." One of the knights said he didn't dare, seeing the tail position which was clearly higher than him. Only high class demons have many tails.

"Indeed, why! He's just a mad kid who goes berserk! Quickly catch before he hurt someone!" shouted the woman followed by another shout.

The blonde boy growled scaryly, before he finally turned and ran away from the place. The guards immediately chased him, but were unable to match the boy's speed.

The boy continued to run until it vanished from the view of the people.

Not far from the riots, a man stood looking there with a look of surprise and interest. He noticed from afar the characteristics of the rampaging blonde boy. Characteristics that are very familiar to him who often go to the palace in the capital. He then grinned slyly.

"Danzo-sama will be very happy to hear the news that Minato's children are still alive."

He then walked to go back to the capital. There is one important news that must be reported.

SLAM

A poster of the painting was clearly placed on the wallboard throughout the kingdom. The blonde boy widened. Staring at the shock of a poster of a face painting attached to almost every wall on the village road, with traits clearly recorded beside it.

Painting of a boy's face. Nine years old. With blonde hair extending to the back. Has a distinctive birthmark on both cheeks, which is three lines like a fox mustache. Wear a black orange silk kimono, with a spiral symbol on the back.

Underneath it is clearly written the words' PUTRA RAJA PENGHIANAT IS STILL LIVING! FOR ANYONE WHO REACHES LIFE OR DEAD WILL GET GOLD GIFTS '

Fugitive poster.

It was clearly displayed in front of his face. A fugitive poster with a picture of his face reflecting him. They already knew about his being alive, and now look for him as a fugitive.

Angry, the boy pulled out the poster in front of him and tore it furiously. He ran, tore every poster he found on the street, tore it without a trace.

"Psst, look at the kid ..."

A whisper was heard very clearly in his ear. He turned, looking stiffly at the people who whispered to see him. Degrading views. Whispers accuse. Everything is directed at him. They began to suspect his appearance.

"Oi, boy!" now a shout from a man called him. Two, not three men with muscular and spooky faces approached him. They looked at him in full investigation.

"Boy, show me your face!" The man said again approaching him.

Biting his lips, the blond boy felt trapped. People looked at him full of inquiry, filled with hungry eyes as if he was a treasure lying in the middle of the road.

Without fear, he turned to look at the man, glaring sharply. The rest of the posters in his hand were tightly packed by his fist.

"Oh, look! You're right! She's really similar!" another man tucked in happily, showing a poster he was holding, glancing back and forth the poster and the face of the blond boy in front of him.

"There's no mistaking it! That kid must be him! The son of the traitor king!" others began to say support. They moved closer to him. Whispers also sounded louder. They surrounded her.

"I never thought I could find it as soon as this!"

"This is my luck!"

"Did you say, the boy is mine! I saw it first!"

"What ?! I will get the gold!"

"Stupid. Who will get it fast." A man with the most muscular body compared to the others said loudly. He grinned, patting his fists as he walked over.

The blonde boy gasped as he unconsciously walked backwards to hit the wall behind him. Now he is trapped. Cornered by siege of people who want their heads.

His breathing was hunting, he looked tense at the people who were after him. Glancing around, he tried to find a blur.

Without warning, the blond boy broke through, colliding himself through the siege of the people. They were shocked, immediately shouted riot to chase the boy.

Run.

"Chase the boy!"

He must run away.

"Chase the little devil!"

He can't be caught.

"Don't let the traitor boy run away!"

BRUAKK

The boy ran frantically in terror, breaking through the small hallway. The trash cans there also fell apart falling apart by him. He ran as fast as possible from the pursuit of the people who saw him.

Sounds and shouts continued to work. The boy ran without direction, only trying his best to escape. Ignoring his fatigue, ignoring his hunger.No matter what happens, he can't be caught!

Whispered whispers answered each other. Rumors about the existence of the son of the former fourth king soon spread throughout. The knights of the kingdom were sent to find the blond boy alive or dead. Nor were there even a few people who wanted a gold prize by arresting the boy.

Days passed, he continued to run runaway continuously without stopping. The boy almost forgot how many days had passed.

"Thief!"

He immediately ran as fast as possible to escape.

"Catch the thief boy!"

Some knights who heard the shout immediately ran after the blond boy.

"Don't let the demon thief run away!"

But the boy is faster. He has even been pursued hundreds of times, now he is getting used to it and being smart. He ran through the crowded crowd, making anyone who chased him into trouble. After the people who chased after him began to lag behind, he immediately turned into a small hallway. Trace in and get rid of people.

" Hosh! —Hosh! —Hosh! —Hosh !" He leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground. His breath panted and sweat poured on his body.He took a deep breath and then exhaled. Then glanced at his hand which was holding tightly to something he had stolen.

A piece of bread.

Only a piece of bread, but he must be desperate to get it. There is no money so there is no food for him to survive. That's the condition now.He must get food to fill his stomach, no matter how he must steal in doing it.

His stomach immediately sounded starving seeing a piece of food. Without waiting anymore, he bit it greedily.

Zaaaaaaassssssssssssshhhhhhh!

Rain.

At times like this he hated his condition that had no place to live. He also sat huddled on the side of the road, only a canopy roof on the edge of someone's house he didn't know. His body was soaking wet. The small canopy where he sheltered was unable to dispel the rain of the wind which swept him hard. He hugged his body tightly, trying to get rid of the cold that made his body crawl.

"Huacih!" cold, he rubbed his itchy nose.

The road in front of it looks deserted, maybe because heavy rain is pouring down, making people lazy to leave the house. Menerawang, he again recalled how many days he had passed alone there. He may not stay long in a village. The fugitive poster of his face is still stuck everywhere, just a little he is careless, they will soon catch up to catch him.

"Araa, what are you doing there, kid?" The boy gasped in surprise when someone suddenly called out to him.

An old woman just came out of the house where she was sheltering. His face looks friendly, the woman smiles and approaches him sitting on the porch of the house.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked softly. Shocked was the boy's first response. Alarmed he looked at the woman. His body is getting ready to run away immediately. Don't want anyone to see his face.

Kruyuukkkk ~!

His stomach suddenly rang loudly. Rona red immediately filled her cheeks in embarrassment, added when she saw the old woman laughing small.

"You must be hungry? I just made soup. Do you want to go in and eat it with me?" bargain the woman gently.

The boy still hasn't moved, just looking suspiciously at him. No one has treated it this way before.

The woman seemed to understand when she then smiled. "Come on in, it's cold outside." He said kindly, then walked into his house and opened the door wide so the boy entered.

He was silent staring at the woman's departure. His stomach rang again when he smelled the delicious soup from the house. Swallowing saliva, he stood up and walked close to the door of the house nervously.

The old woman immediately smiled at him when she saw him standing in front of the door, then called him friendly and showed him a bowl of warm soup on the dining table.

He walked hesitantly. Glancing at the anxiety when he saw someone else at the dining table. An old man who also smiled at him. They must be married couples.

"Come here, eat this to warm your body." Invite the husband and wife kindly.

At that time, he felt that the soup was the most delicious soup he had ever eaten. At first he was hesitant to eat it, but as soon as he tasted it, saliva immediately gathered in his mouth and his stomach became noisy.

It was the first time he felt so fresh and full after all this time outside the palace. The husband and wife even invited him to take a warm bath.

"Oh, have you finished bathing? How are you feeling?" The old woman approached him when he saw him come out of the bathroom.

"Um ... thank you ..." he replied stiffly. He lowered his head to cover his red cheeks.

The woman smiled at him. "The rain is still very heavy outside. You can sleep here if you want." Friendly laugh.

"B-really?" The boy looked at him expectantly.

"Of course, you can sleep in that room." Reply the woman pointed to the room at the end.

A grin that he hadn't shown for a long time immediately widened on his lips. The boy nodded and thanked the woman again. He immediately ran into the room in question. A feeling of pleasure filled his heart. This is the first time anyone has done this good to him.

The room was small, there was a wall cabinet that he guessed had stored some futon mattresses in it. He hesitantly opened it, but stopped when he would take it. What if the woman forbids her from using futons? He was only allowed to sleep there, not necessarily allowed to use the futon.

Hesitated, he walked out of the room to ask the couple. He found them in the kitchen talking to each other. Just now he will make a sound to call them when ...

"Are you sure 'he' is that kid?" whispered the old woman to her husband.

"Right, you've seen the poster, right? The features are exactly the same! Long blonde hair and three lines on the cheeks. The clothes she wears are the same! There is a spiral sign there!" the husband said harder to convince his wife.

Eh?

The blonde boy immediately froze when he caught the point of their conversation. He hid behind a wall. His sensitive ears can easily catch the conversation between the married couple.

"I have reported it to the guard knight. They will come here in ten minutes. Aren't we very lucky?" the man chuckled happily. "I never thought that kid would take shelter in front of our house!"

"You're right, honey. Dirty brats are so stupid. Fortunately, he didn't realize that we were fishing for him here. I can't wait to receive his golden prize!" the woman who was supposed to be soft giggled happily.

"Hahaha now we only need to wait for the guards. The boy must have slept now, without knowing the fate that will befall him." The man is full of happiness.

Widened, the blond boy bit his lip. His hands clenched tightly. He should know. He should know that it would be like this. From the start they just pretended to be nice to him. Give him food and warm water, even telling him to sleep in their house so the guards can catch him easily.They only aim for the golden prize on his head. Not sincere help.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

A bang on the door jerked his body. The married couple immediately opened it. The gang of guards who stood at the door made him wide-eyed in horror. Immediately he turned around to find a way out. Whatever happens he cannot be caught.

He immediately ran quickly toward the window. His heart beat very scared. He could hear the footsteps of the guards who started walking closer to find him.

PRIVATE!

The glass window was shattered by his actions. He opened it forcefully. His body trembled with fear. As soon as possible he jumped over the window and ran out of there. Noises from inside the house immediately sounded a sign that they already knew who ran away.

"Hurry up and chase!"

"Don't let the boy run away!"

Shouts were immediately heard from the guard. The boy ran as fast as possible, ignoring the heavy rain that was still pouring down.

The sky has turned black, the road has become dark and bristling. Plus the rain that makes his eyes blur. His feet accidentally slipped when he ran to the corner. Even his previously clean body was full of mud.

"There he is! Hurry and catch it!" the sound of shouting again approached. One of the guards had found it.

He grimaced as he felt his legs dislocate. Ignoring him he ran again.

"Chase the little devil!"

The dark road blurred. He ran without direction, only trying his best to escape the pursuit of the guards.

"Don't let him run away!"

The shouts were increasingly heard. His breath was panting. But he still forced himself to run away. He could hear the guards chasing him from any direction behind him. But all he can do is run.

"Quickly kill the boy!"

Not! Stop! Do not come close. Don't approach it. Please let it go. He doesn't want to run anymore.

"Catch him!"

Stop it

"Don't let the traitor boy run away!"

Please stop it! Why do they keep chasing him ?! Why do they want to kill him ?! He is innocent! He never made a mistake. But why did they keep chasing him ?!

"The king wants him dead! Quickly arrest him and kill the demon boy!"

WHY?!

The boy shouted. Run blindly by hugging the sword of his precious father. His lips were bent, tears that flowed immediately erased with a splash of rain. His body was drenched.

His legs have started to beat. He tried to hide, but the guard was too much and immediately found him. He then ran again. Not only one or two times, he slipped down on a slippery road. He glanced back, seeing how many guards were chasing him now.

Not wanting to be caught, he also mobilized all his strength so he could run faster. His eyes glanced here and there looking for blurred cracks or hiding places.

"Hurry up and chase!"

' No! Stop chasing me! ' he shouted in his heart. Stop following it. He was unable to run.

Why?

"There! Catch the boy!"

Why isn't there one person on his side?

"Hah — hah — hah—!" Panting, he was knocked down to the muddy ground.

After hours of trying to escape, he finally managed to escape the pursuit of the guards. Without energy he leaned on the wall. A small and dark hallway is now a hiding place. He doesn't know where his position is now. What he did before was just running as hard as he could to run away, not caring about the direction he was taking.

The rain was still pouring heavily, but he had ignored it. His body was soaked and full of mud. All he can do now is wait and hide until tomorrow morning. All his energy has been drained now.

The boy breathed a sigh of relief as the chants of the chase had begun to move away from him. That means it's safe from the pursuit now. Exhale exhausted, he sat there quietly.

Then something caught by his eyes. Sticked to the wall where it is leaning. A poster. Especially if it's not his fugitive poster.

He also pulled out the poster roughly. His teeth were firmly grasped. He was about to tear him full of anger when he thought of something. He saw the face painting on the poster. Exactly the same as the features of his face. Then glancing around, walked toward a window when he found it.

The image reflected in the glass immediately made him gloomy. Her blond hair was soaked in a mess, but it still shone beautifully. He also became reminded of the times when his mother always praised the beauty of her long hair. Since then he never cut it. Because her mother will always praise and comb her hair gently.

But now...

He looked at the poster with a sad look. Long blonde hair is clearly displayed there. The blond hair that he had always been proud of is now the thing that makes it so easy to find.

Biting his lips, he pulled his golden sword. Then reveal the long hair with one hand, and with one swing - KRASS!

The beautiful blonde strands fell to the ground. Now leaving only short blonde hair that is messy. He cut it as short as possible without hesitation. Smiling sadly while staring at his reflection in the glass.

He then took off his silk kimono. The only thick cloth that has warmed it until now. He saw the symbol of the Namikaze clan which was mounted stoutly on the back of his kimono. Heavily, he tore up the emblem until it could not be recognized before throwing it into the trash.

His clothes are now only left with a thin black shirt that he uses as an inner kimono and worn black pants.

Then the last ...

He touched doubtfully the birthmark on his cheek. Permanent sign that he can get from birth. He can't do anything to eliminate it. Glancing around he looked for something.

Mud is the last choice. He dirtyed his cheeks, as much as possible disguising three pairs of typical lines there.

Finished, he tore the poster hatefully. He glanced back at the glass in front of him. His jaw tightened, his lips forming a very flat line.

He stared sharply at his reflection behind the glass. With this, no one will be able to recognize it.

"From now on ... Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto is dead." Said the blonde boy coldly.

Right.From now on he is nobody. Not a crown prince, or a prince who is a fugitive.

Now he is only a boy named Naruto.

"Thief!"

Naruto ran away from the guard. He slipped cleverly into the crowd, making the guards who chased him into trouble. Arriving at the corner, he immediately turned, then entered a small hallway.

"There he is!" shouts were heard again along the footsteps of the guards who were chasing him.

Clucking, he immediately climbed the wall at the end of the hallway. Climbing it so easily as if you've done it many times. He jumped over a pile of trash cans. After being on the wall, he quickly knocked down the pile of garbage cans. The guards gasped in surprise. The road in the hallway was immediately covered by garbage that piled up and even dropped the guards who did not have time to dodge.

Grinning, the blonde boy braved his middle finger bravely. "Ha! Feel that idiot! You won't be able to catch me!" he mocked disdainfully, not forgetting to stick out his tongue to his opponent. With one final blow he jumped down from the wall to the opposite side of the hallway. Then walk away.

Dirogohnya shabby bag that he brought - which of course was stolen - to issue the stolen this time. Several pieces of bread and fruit.

"This will be enough for one or two days ..." he muttered quite happily.

He casually took an apple from his bag, then bit it hungry.

"Oi, you're there! Stop!" a shout suddenly called him from a distance.

Naruto stopped his steps, glancing sarcastically at the three boys who were bigger than him. From his appearance, they were clearly a few years older than him.

"Leave everything you have!" orders a child who stands in the middle with pride. From his style indicates he is the leader of his friends.

Naruto did not answer, only glared at the three men.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry up and submit! This is our territory! You have to pay us if you want to pass here!" the leader's arrogant command, his bald hair was crested, his body was tall and tall.

"Then?"Naruto snubbed the three children who claimed to be thugs there. "I have no obligation to obey a cowardly child like you."

"W-Did you say ?!" The bald boy growled irritably.

"That's right, Cut. You spoiled spoiled coward ~! You don't even dare to fight a nine-year-old boy like me alone ~!" Naruto teased stuck out his tongue.

"B-jerk!" The bald boy exploded angrily. He lunged forward and slammed his fist at Naruto.

Nimbly, the blond boy dodged easily. Her training since childhood has been embedded in her body. He stuck out his tongue and pulled the skin under his eyes mockingly. "Not hit ~!" led it.

"Damn brat!" Two other thugs who had been silent were angry and attacked together.

But Naruto can avoid it easily. He jumped to the side, when the bald boy punched his face again. Then as a bonus, he punched back and— No ! —About the bald cheeks. "Feel it, damn it!" his grin grinned.

"B-jerk!" the bald boy winced in pain. "Hold him!" he ordered the two friends.

"H-huh ?!" Naruto gasped in surprise when his body and legs were now tightly locked by two people from the side and back. "Wait, this is cheating!" his protest was upset.

"Ha! Now you won't be able to run away, damn it!" the bald boy sneered cunningly. Violently, he threw his fist at Naruto's cheek— Buagh!

"Gyaarrgh! Boss why did you hit me ?!" one of the children clutching Naruto's body from behind screamed in pain.

Naruto extended his tongue casually. He managed to avoid the face's punch easily. Just because his body is held doesn't mean his head can't move.

"S-shit!" the bald boy punched again. But as before, Naruto swiftly turned his head to the side to avoid the fist, which ended up facing his friend's face again.

"Stop moving jerk!" growled the bald boy.

"Don't joke! I don't want to be hit!" Naruto's protests were disparaging.

"Grrah! I'll beat your body so soon!" the bald boy growled angrily when he failed to punch the blonde boy's face, then cast his fist on Naruto's stomach. He grinned with satisfaction because he was sure his punch would now succeed, given Naruto's entire body was locked.

"W-Wait! Damn!" Naruto widened his eyes. "Don't underestimate me, jerk!" He shouted, exerting all his strength forward, then— Wush! — Raised a body that gripped it from behind and— really! - slam it forward.

"Gyarrh!" the slammed child grimaced in pain.

Naruto immediately awakened his body after successfully escaping from the grip.

The other child who had been holding the blonde boy's feet gasped in surprise, and released his grip due to the slam. He looked in horror at the boy who turned out to be very strong in front of him. Glancing, he caught the glare of the golden field mounted on the blonde's back.

"B-jerk!" the boy lunged forward and pulled the sword from the scabbard.

Naruto, startled, immediately turned to look at him. But the boy had swung the sword at him and—

BAM!

A hot pound suddenly appeared from the direction of the blonde. The child was forced to fall backwards. He widened in horror and immediately brandished his sword held in front with fear.

"GRRR!"Naruto growled angrily, his celestial eyes changed to bright red, three lines on his cheeks thickened, and his fingernails tapered. In the back, nine of his tails were angered. The red chakra aura grabs the heat.

"Don't touch the sword!" Naruto hissed hatefully.

"Don't go close!" the three children curled in fear, looking in horror at the nine-tailed boy in front of them.

"Return my sword." Naruto hissed sharply. He grabbed the closest child, then slammed it hard against the wall.

The other two children widened, immediately moved backwards to run away, but their bodies trembled in fear. The golden sword fell down from the boy's grasp. He tried to stand up and run away. But Naruto immediately lunged forward and attacked him.

"G-gyaarrghh!"

BUAGH!

The three children lay unconscious by his tantrums. Naruto growled hatefully at the bodies of the three children who bothered him earlier. He then walked towards where his sword was dropped. He took the sword, then wiped it with a cloth.

"Sorry for dropping you ..." he muttered with a gloomy look, as if the sword was as valuable as his life. Sighing, he put the sword back into the scabbard. Then restore his strength. The nine tails disappeared again. His body became normal as before.

His gaze looked up into the sky when he remembered something. The color that has darkened indicates the night will arrive soon. He then reached into his bag to take out something. Booklets and pens. He opened the book on the front page, where it was filled with a few strokes, then turned it over to the blank page the last time he wrote.

He pointed his pen on the white paper, then formed a line next to the other line. Then glance at the other lines that have been recorded there and start counting them.

"Hmmm ... 78 ..." he murmured. "It's been 78 days since then ..." Since he discarded his name, and decided to survive whatever happens ...

... until he can fulfill his promise to the father.

Psst — ps — psst

The whispers of the village crowd were heard here and there. Naruto looked confused at the condition of the village that was more noisy than usual. They gossip each other here and there as if something other than usual is happening. Intrigued, he walked over to one of the traders in the market who was also gossiping. He pulled a red scarf — which was stolen — that he used up to cover half of his face.

"Hey, uncle." Call him to a fruit trader who is arranging his merchandise. "Is something happening? Everyone is more noisy than usual. What are they talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, about that, hmmm ..." the uncle thought thoughtfully rubbing his chin. "He said someone from the palace would come through this village."

"from the capital's palace?" Naruto said curiously.

"Yes, yeah, I don't know who, he said he was an important person. Maybe the king himself hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha hahahahaha Joked the old man laughed.

'Palace ... that means there will be many guards deployed here.' Think the blond boy covered three pairs of lines on his cheeks with a scarf.

True as rumored, a few hours after the gossip spread, a luxurious horse-drawn carriage accompanied by countless guards passed through the village. The residents immediately left the road to let the train pass. They whispered to each other and peered curiously from the gap in the small carriage window to see who was sitting in it. Seeing the many guard knights accompanying, whoever was on the train must be a very important person.

Naruto slipped into the crowd, glancing at the train with alarm. His hair and half of his face covered with a scarf, leaving only a gap in the eyes. He watched the guards there, then widened his eyes when he realized something.

White mask.

Some knights there used white porcelain masks, exactly as he remembered that night, when his father and mother ...

Not.

Enormous memories of how his parents were killed imagined in his head.

"No way ..." he whispered to someone.

The image of an old man who laughed cruelly when he killed his father and mother.

There is no way the person inside is ...

"ARRGGH!" The blonde boy suddenly ran crashing in front of the train.

The guards there were also startled when suddenly there was a little boy who jumped onto the horse carriage. Riots soon ensued, the guards immediately shouted at each other and approached to see what was happening.

"DANZO BRENGSEK!" Naruto growled hatefully, breaking into the door of the train angrily and brandishing his sword to attack anyone inside.

But a guard managed to stop him. His face was hit hard, so he fell from the train and slammed to the ground. His sword fell to the ground with his body.

"Damn boy! What do you think you're doing huh ?!" The guard scoffed at him.

"Noisy! I have to kill him!" Naruto shouted angrily, then ran to the train again, but the other guards hit him again. Then gripping her hair and body so she doesn't move.

"Damn kid! Don't mess with kids!" The guard kicked the blonde boy's head mercilessly.

Blood came out of the skin in his torn cheeks. Naruto struggled hard, trying to escape from gripping the guards and lunging forward again. But another kick returned to his body.

"Noisy kid!" the guard shouted angrily.

"What happened?"a low voice from a man was heard from inside the train. A large-bodied man wearing a face helmet similar to a respirator dropped out of his train throne.

"Y-Your Majesty ..."

Naruto widened when he found the man apparently was not Danzo as he thought.

"Who is this kid? How dare you interfere with my trip?" the man looked at him sarcastically.

"P-forgive us Hanzo-sama. We will take care of it soon." One of the guards looked down in terror.

"Wait, your face ..." The man who was the leader of the Kingdom of Ame approached the blond boy in front of him. "Show his face!" he ordered the guards.

Naruto gasped as the scarf covering his face was suddenly forced. Three distinctive lines on his cheeks are also clearly visible.

Hanzo widened his eyes when he felt he had seen the sign before. "You..."

"Grrrhh!" Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, without allowing anyone there to act and realize his identity. He struggled hard and bit the guard's arm that gripped him mercilessly. The guard screamed in pain and accidentally let go. Naruto immediately took the opportunity to be free, he took his fallen sword quickly before running away from there.

"Tung—!" The guards there gasped in surprise, and immediately ran after the boy.

"H-hanzo-sama, what should we do?" asked one of the guards there.

"Catch him. I want to know who the boy really is." He ordered before the man returned to the train.

"Kyaa!"

"Hey, stop!"

Shouts and insults were directed at him as Naruto ran blindly avoiding the pursuit of the guards, regardless of anyone - whatever he hit.

"Chase him!" one of the guards who chased him shouted at him.

Smashing his teeth, Naruto accelerated his escape out of the village. He ran towards the forest when he saw it from a distance. His footsteps stopped when he arrived in front of the forest. He became hesitant for a moment. From the outside the forest looks different from the forest which he usually sees. The trees there look very large and even giant. There was a mysterious gripping air that he felt from the direction of the forest.

Still breathing hard, he looked back. The guards ran closer to him. Only a few meters left, they will soon reach it. He looked around but did not find a way to escape other than the forest.

Biting his lips, he rushed into the forest quickly, ignoring his instincts that forbade him to enter there.

"B-stop!" one of the guards stopped running and his friends.

"W-What should we do? The boy goes in there!" one of his friends replied.

"W-We can't possibly catch up! The forest is too dangerous!" another guard commented.

"B-but what about Hanzo-sama ?! He will punish us if we don't catch him!"

"That's the Forbidden Forest! There are many wild and dangerous monsters in there! I'm still not dead, damn it!" one of the guards voiced his disapproval.

"That's right! Nobody managed to survive after entering there! That brat must also have been eaten by monsters there!"

"We just go back! I don't want to go in there and get attacked by Mosnter!" said one of the guards shuddering in horror.

"W-Let's just say the boy is dead attacked by monsters! Let's go back!" his suggestion.

"Really, let's just go back!"

"Hah — hah — hah—!" panting, Naruto slowed down. He glanced around with alarm. The guards were like they hadn't chased him anymore. But somehow he could not breathe calmly after entering the forest.

"U-uwaaa!" he screamed in fear as he heard rustling from the direction of the trees. His hand raised his sword forward preparing to attack anyone.

I didn't — crooked — crooked— the chirping of birds was heard when several birds were seen flying from their perches on the branches of trees.

"B-bird—?" he swallowed ludan. "N-of course it's just a bird hahahah—" his laugh clumsily tried to shake off fear. But he again swallowed nervously.

"Damn, why is this forest so scary ..." he said stiffly.

He gripped the handle of his sword tighter, but did not put it back into the scabbard on his back. Afraid something will happen suddenly.

Without aim, Naruto wandered through the forest. Occasionally flinched in surprise when he heard a sudden rumble of trees or bushes.

After a few minutes of walking, he decided to sit down to rest. The blonde boy leaned against one of the giant roots and exhaled tired. He glanced at the view of the forest around him. The atmosphere there was actually quite shady and cool, but for some reason there was a tense air that made him feel uncomfortable. Especially if you see the size of plants and trees in the forest. He can't even see the end.

Test

"Ng?"

Test. Test. Test

"What is this?" his forehead wrinkled when something wet suddenly dripped on his face. He rubbed it, but from the other droplets appeared. Sniffing it, he immediately put on his face to vomit when he smelled bad smell like someone's breath who never brushed his teeth. He also wiped it with his black shirt, then glanced up curiously where the droplets actually came from.

And the two sapphires immediately swelled when they saw—

"GYAARGHH!" He gasped in surprise and jumped back a few steps, his legs even tripping and falling to the ground.

"Mm-mo-monster!" he screamed in fear, his hands pointing trembling to the front where the creepy creature was the origin of the smell drops, which turned out to be saliva.

The creature stood three meters high, with fangs extending sharply under the neck. His body is shaped like a wolf, but has sharp horns and a snake-bodied tail.

The monster growled, saliva dripped from its mouth which was not closed due to long fangs. He walked intimidating towards the blond boy in front of him.

Sipping spit, he moved back with trembling. If in a different case where he was still in training, he would jump excited because he could finally fight his first monster, which of course would be accompanied by Itachi. But now the situation is very different. Maybe it's really the first monster he saw in his life, but if alone like this ...

Gulp — It's like a heavy lump in his throat. He widened when the monster suddenly ran over to it.

"T-wait! Gyaaarggh!" Frightened, his body reflexively jumped to his feet avoiding the sharp bite of the monster. Without thinking he immediately fled as fast as he could. "S-SIAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!

The monster immediately growled and chased after him. Without taking time immediately immediately eliminates distance from its prey. He also butted hard at the boy.

"GAHK!" Naruto grimaced in pain. His body was slammed hard against the ground and even sounded 'cracked'. One of the two ribs must have just been destroyed. He gritted his teeth in pain, then forced himself to get up and run again, but not as fast as before.

His body finally fell helplessly to the ground when he arrived in front of the cave. He coughed out blood. He glanced at the creepy monster who walked slowly approaching him. His condition is really like prey ready to eat.

"Cough—!" he whinnyed in pain, then a small giggle laughed at himself.

' Will I die here?' he thought sadly. His gaze began to blur, his entire body ached. His breath is too tight.

' Looks like I'm going to die here ...' he thought again smiling darkly. Even warm water had flowed from the corner of his eye.

His eyes were dark. He stared at the monster walking toward him. A few steps from his place, the monster suddenly stopped, then looked up like he was looking at something behind the boy's body. One second later the monster ran away like he was aware of something frightening.

Naruto was unable to respond or glance back to see what the monster had seen. The last thing he saw was two black and white fox tails before his whole vision darkened.

to be continued in part two ...


	2. : 2

Run..

He must run ...!

Don't let them catch him.

He can hear it. The sound of their footsteps. Proposed to chase him quickly.

"Chase the devil!"

Not! Do not come close! Stop chasing me! Please let it go. He doesn't want to run anymore.

His legs suddenly tripped. His body was soaked wet with mud. Rain and lightning are getting thicker. He tried to stand up, but his legs dislocated. He also had to struggle back and forth. Jolted with fear as the people who chased after him approached him.

But when he looked up, the scene changed. The people vanished, replaced by a large wolf monster. With sharp and large teeth ready to pounce on him. Staring at him with hunger like a predator who is ready to pounce on his hunt.

The monster walked slowly toward it. Getting closer to him and getting closer. But he could only struggle backwards. His whole body trembled in panic.

The monster growled creepily. He gasped as the monster suddenly ran crashing towards him. His eyes widened in horror and

 **Disclaimer: Naruto has masashi**

 **Warning: the feel will be felt more if you re-read from part one hahahh: "3**

"Hah!" Naruto gasped suddenly. The two sapphires widened, then turned around. He blinked, then blinked in confusion when he realized he was somewhere strange.

"Huh?" He immediately checked his entire body when he recalled the incident that had happened before him. Surprised when he realized the wound on his body had healed completely.

"What happened?!" he shrieked in confusion. He panicked when he did not find his favorite sword mounted on his back, but breathed a sigh of relief when he found it lying beside his body.

He then turned to the scenery around him. Stone walls, stone roofs, stone floors. Then there were beautiful glowing crystals embedded in the wall, floor and roof.

"Where is this...?" She murmured in confusion. "Wait, am I dead ?!" his panic immediately pinched his cheeks.

Kruyuukkkk ~!

"Ukh, can the dead be hungry ...?" the blonde boy muttered again rubbing his loud stomach. He turned, and was surprised when he caught something that turned out to be next to him.

Fruits.

Glancing around once more, he looked at the alarms of several pieces lying beside him. Hesitantly taking one banana from there.

His saliva immediately collected when he saw the fruit was indeed genuine. Without waiting anymore, he immediately bit him hungry. Quickly, the banana was eaten. Then without hesitation he took the other fruit, then ate it. He took it again, again and again until all of the fruit he had eaten was totally consumed.

"Ahh ... the fruit is so delicious ..." he murmured satisfied. "But who put it there?" he murmured again in surprise.

Naruto then stood up. He put his favorite sword on his back, then walked curiously through the place that seemed to be a cave.

Goa is quite large and wide. There are lots of aisles and rooms there. Naruto traced the place curiously. It's been a few minutes he circled there, but still not found a trace of any living creature there. Then who has brought him here and given him fruits? The wound has even healed now.

He arrived in a very large cave room, with a roof that was quite high even more than twenty meters, different from the roofs of the previous aisles which were quite low. There are several other aisles, curious he decided to search for them one by one.

He entered the largest hall first, the place was almost as wide as the previous room. Until finally seen a brighter room at the end of the hallway. Intrigued, he approached him.

The large room was immediately visible, the glowing crystals were the lighting there. Naruto immediately circulated his gaze throughout the room, stopping in the middle. He blinked, then blinked again before his two eyes widened in shock.

"Aa-aargghhh!" He flinched in surprise until he fell backwards. His gaze stared in horror at an object in front of him. His mouth gasped for no sound.

Slow breathing, but very loud, the proof that any object in front of it is alive. Measuring more than ten meters, bright red hairy. Has strong jaws and pointed fangs. There are nine long and large red feathers that guerrilla behind the creature that resembles the fox. The giant fox held its head on its hands, its eyelids closed like they were asleep.

"Sleep - ?!" Naruto gulped heavily. His body trembled in fear. He tried to stand nervously, timidly creepy creature in front of him awake.

Trak - He flinched when his foot accidentally stepped on a pebble. He glanced nervously at the giant fox in front of him. 'Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up—' he mumbled quickly like a spell. Breathing with relief when the fox was still not moving.

"Fiuhh ... luckily—"

WUUSSHHH! - one of the giant fox's tails suddenly swung fast and— BAMM! - hit the cave floor below.

Naruto was immediately pale and didn't dare to move. The fox still closed his eyes, but when the creature's earlobe moved small, Naruto immediately flinched in fear, and ran away from the room.

"S-shit! What the heck was that!" he still felt scared. The boy gulped heavily and took a deep breath. "What's with this forest." He muttered irritably.

After knowing that there was a creepy creature in the cave, the boy decided to get out of there. Because of that, he now walked back without direction in the forest.

"Damn, I shouldn't have left the village." Rutuknya. He really got lost now. Every corner of the forest is almost the same. He forgot where he came from when he entered this forest for the first time. "Stupid, how do I get out now!" his grunt grabbed annoying blonde hair that was now a short mess.

A roaring sound from the bushes not far from his place suddenly sounded making him flinch in surprise. He immediately pulled the sword and looked at the bush's anxiety. Other gemurusuk are heard from the other direction. Naruto gasped again, looking nervously around him. He became reminded of the wolf monster that attacked him before this.

Gulp — Swallowing saliva was nervous, his legs slowly walked backwards. His sword was pointed forward ready.

Gusraakkk! - " Gahh!" The blonde boy flinched in fear as from behind him a loud thud. Without bothering, he immediately ran away as fast as lightning from anything that targeted him from behind.

"Gaahh! Why am I back here!" he shouted irritably at his own actions which ran into the cave again.

"S-shit! Is there no safe place in this forest! If I come out the monsters will immediately devour me! But if you continue to be in this cave, that giant monster can just wake up and eat arrghh! What should I do ?! " the boy screamed in frustration.

"Hufft!" surrender, he finally sat in the same place when he first woke up in the cave. The boy fell silent. Goa was really quiet, and he didn't know what to do there.

Taking out his notebook, he crossed one line. He was sure that one day must have been missed since he entered the forest. He put it again in the bag. Then fell silent again.

I don't know how many hours have passed with him just sitting there. Every now and then he would take out the book and cross out obscure things, then practice the sword, then roll around here and there unclearly, pay attention to the crystal curiously, then sit down again daydreaming. Until finally he fell asleep.

The next day, he woke up again and was surprised to find a stack of fruits placed next to him. Even more now.

Looking at him confused, he took one fruit and ate it. "Who put this fruit here?" he asked who.

There's no way that giant creature did it. All day yesterday he had never seen the monster wake up and walk in the cave. After all, he would soon wake up from sleep if a creature of that size moved closer to him.

Then who gave him food? Anyone who must have helped him yesterday.

He ate some of the fruit until he was full, but this time he decided to leave it for the night. Naruto again crossed the lines in his book and counted the days. Then do the thing he did yesterday. Sword training, unclear rolling, scribbling, playing crystals, sitting daydreaming, eating, until finally he fell asleep.

The next day, the fruit returned to his side. Then the next day, again, and again, and again. Put down every morning beside him who is asleep. However, even though Naruto didn't manage to see who was actually diligently feeding him. It's been a week, he was there. Boredom gnawed at his body. He even tried to get up early so he could meet anyone who fed him. But failed, he still could not meet him.

That day, he decided not to sleep and waited for anyone who always brought him fruit to come. But all night he waited, even until night came again. The fruit didn't even come as usual. Whoever seemed to know that Naruto was waiting for him, so they did not come to bring him fruit.Don't they want to see him?

Naruto frowned at it, until finally feeling sleepy beat him and he fell asleep.

The next day when he woke up, the fruit returned to the side of his body.

Curious, the boy finally stood up and approached the large room where the giant creature slept. Ignoring his fear, he sat crossing a few feet in front of the giant fox who was sleeping.

The fox really fell asleep, not moving at all. Occasionally the big ear lobe will move small when hearing something. But only that, the creature stays asleep.

"Hey ..." timidly, Naruto summoned a large creature in front of him. His eyes immediately closed as if afraid to wait for something to happen.But...

Silent ~

He opened his eyes again. And only found a giant fox that was still fast asleep. Nothing happens.

"Heeeyyy!" Naruto called even harder, but the fox still didn't move.

"HEEEIII!" The boy now shouted. But as before the creature remained motionless.

Upset, he shouted even louder until he echoed on the cave wall. "HOOIII CLEAN CREATIONS!"

Shiingg ~!

"FLEXY, STUPID, FUCKING, USEFUL, PLEASE SLEEP!" he shouted again louder.

But the fox still didn't move.

Resigned, Naruto finally gave up. His face was bent irritably, and his hands folded to the front of his chest. He glanced at the creature in front of him.

"I'm also a nine-tailed fox!" Naruto suddenly commented out loudly at the creature in front of him, who clearly did not respond. "And my blonde hair is more beautiful! Kaasan always praises and combs it very gently!" the boy tried to show off.

"Look! My color is more beautiful!" Naruto pulled out his tail, then showed it to the fox who clearly still closed his eyes.

"Ceh!" The boy squealed when there was still no response. "Your red color is tacky! Blonde is more beautiful!" The boy insisted he still wanted to show off. But there was still no response from the creature before him.

"Fine!" Naruto snorted in annoyance. "You sleepy, tacky fox, it's up to you!" his frown was irritated as he continued to speak to himself without a response Didn't the fox move its tail before. Why doesn't it move now?

The boy then bent his legs and hugged him. Supporting his head above the knee. Silence then formed when the boy no longer made a sound. The boy fell silent, looking straight at the giant creature in front of him. I don't know how many hours passed just by the boy sitting quietly staring at the creature.

"Why don't you wake up ?!" the boy suddenly broke the silence inside the cave.

"Kaasan says we can't sleep too long!" he cheats again. Frowning when there was still no response.

"I know! You must be scared of me right! You ugly fox, surely your body is just big!" now the boy pointed his finger bravely at the fox. "You must be scared when you realize my presence here! So you pretended to be sleeping!"

"I knew it!" he continued talking himself. "Kaasan is right! Our clan is the greatest! Kaasan always praises my greatness! Tousan also teaches me sometimes. He is very great! He said one day I would definitely be as powerful as a tousan! And Kaasan—" the boy suddenly stopped talking. His lips pressed together and frowned grimly. The two hands that had been moving spiritually following his speech were lowered slowly.

"Kaasan ..." he muttered softly, his two sisters dimmed sadly.

"You know ..." his tone rose again. "I have to go back to the Palace ..."

Then quiet for a long time.

"There's ... a very jerk guy I have to beat in the palace ..." the boy spoke again. "He has usurped my kingdom, and killed ..." the boy's voice choked and then disappeared completely.

"I promised my father ..." the boy's voice again sounded, "... if I will go back to the palace and defeat him ..." but now he looked down grimly.

"Hey! You're not dead right !?" His tone rose again calling the creature asleep in front of him.

"You have to help me!" he asked the fox. "You just need to take me to the palace! Then I will kill that rotten Danzo and take back my kingdom!"

But as before, the giant fox was still motionless and fell asleep.

"Hufft!" Naruto bent his lips, then he dropped to the ground and stretched out. Only stayed there for a while. Until finally he fell asleep by himself.

The next moment he woke up still in front of the fox, with a pile of fruits placed on the side of his body like the previous days.

Frowning, he ate the fruit hungryly.

"Are you putting this fruit here ?!" he asked loudly to the fox, who as usual did not respond.

"This fruit is very sweet! Too bad you don't eat it too!" show off to the fox.

The boy then fell silent, finished the fruit until it ran out, then looked at the fox again. "Hey!" call him.

"Heey! You have to tell me how to get out of this forest without meeting that monster!" he said like commanding. "I have to go back to the palace!" he demanded.

"Ceh!" He bent his lips when there was still no response. Glancing sideways, he found a pebble. Biting his lips, he took the stone and then glanced at the large creature in front of him. Even though from yesterday he yelled at the fox, he had never approached, let alone touched it.

Hesitating, he gripped the stone tightly, then swung it backwards. And loudly, he threw the pebble at the face of the creature in front of him.Bugh!

Shiiing ~!

The fox is still motionless.

Annoyed, Naruto took one more bigger stone. Then throw it hard. "Wake up, stupid fox!" he shouted irritably.

BUGH! - The stone managed to hit the fox's nose, but the creature still didn't move.

"Wake up, bro! You sleepyhead! Ugly fox! Tacky! Idler! No way—" His sentence was interrupted as his two wide-eyed sisters saw the giant red petals of the fox move open. Then from inside, two bright red eyeballs appeared that moved to stare at him.

"A-kh—" Naruto froze stiffly under the sharp gaze of the creature in front of him. He fell trembling as the monster narrowed his eyes, then moved to his feet.

"A — ARGHH!" Ashen, Naruto immediately stood up in fear and ran away from the cave.

"S-shit!"

Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, gawa — Naruto ran scared as hard as he could away from the cave. He glanced back timidly the creepy giant creature was really chasing him.

He finally slowed down, and stopped, leaning his exhausted body against the tree trunk when he didn't find any signs of the fox monster going after him.

"S-shit! Just about that, that was scary!" he said frustratedly grabbing his blond hair. "I don't think the monster will wake up!" he shouted irritably.

He bent his lips when he realized he was finally in the middle of the forest again. He glanced at anxiety, timidly there was a monster that suddenly appeared like yesterday.

"I'm not afraid ..." he muttered to himself.

"I will not be afraid!"

" Whatever happens, you can't be afraid. Do you understand, Naruto?"

His father's sentence rang in his head.

"I won't be afraid. Tousan." He muttered convincingly.

' Whatever happens, I won't be afraid!'

Like a spell, he kept repeating the sentence, until he became more confident in himself. Naruto stood up, and walked bravely to get out of the forest.

A few minutes passed, he breathed a sigh of relief when there was no monster he had met. The forest was very wide, he was forced to go around looking for a way out.

Krosak! - grumbling hard surprised him. Naruto immediately drew his sword, then looked around cautiously. His heart was beating fast waiting for anything that would appear.

SRRRR ~!

There was a loud hiss that echoed around him, but no matter how many times he turned around, Naruto could not find the origin of the hissing sound. He gulped heavily, and repeated his mantra from his father repeatedly. 'I can't be afraid ...'

SRAAKK—!

A loud, hoarse hissing suddenly rang out from above, Naruto immediately widened as he looked up to find something jumping at him from above. He immediately jumped to avoid it.

Not having had the chance to breathe freely, the monster had crashed again. The blonde boy immediately ran away, staring in horror at the large creature in front of him.

A snake.

Not just ordinary snakes, but very large anacondas. Very long, and almost one meter wide.

"Si-pes!" trembling, he attacked the snake's body with his sword. But the monster's scales are very thick, so the attack has no effect at all. He gasped when the tail of the snake monster suddenly attacked his body. He was slammed to the ground.

"Cough! -" not finished yet, the monster has attacked again with its fanged mouth.

Naruto rolled away as fast as he could. "Hu — GAAH!" He gasped as his body suddenly rose into the air, and the scaly tail wrapped around his body.

"N-no! Lower me jerk!" he struggled hard. But the snake's twist even more tightened.

"Cough — UKH!" His body began to hurt, and his breath became tight. "S-shit!" his energy seemed drained. Something very heavy like being squeezing his little body mercilessly. His face immediately paled, and his eyes began to glow.

Klontang— The sword in his hand fell. His body was no longer powerful, like being squeezed to shreds. "Ukh—" If it continues like this maybe it will really be destroyed.

Then something red suddenly shot in front of him and attacked the snake monster. The loud moans from the snake immediately sounded like pain, and the grip of the tail wrapped around his body immediately slipped apart. Naruto didn't have time to see what was happening because darkness immediately welcomed him.

"Ng?" His head felt dizzy when he woke up, finding himself back in the cave. Puzzled, the blond boy took his place. Then glanced around, and when he looked up, his body jumped in surprise and widened. His hand quickly pulled his golden sword, and held it forward to the large creature in front of him.

"Don't go close!" he shouted fearfully, staring at the two bright red eyes of the giant fox in front of him. He gulped, and his body trembled. The red fox is really awake now.

The big fox didn't answer or move, just stared at it flat with two rubies. They also looked at each other for a while, without anyone making a sound. The big fox calmly, and the blonde boy trembled in fear.

"Is that how you thank you?" a loud voice echoed suddenly from the direction of the giant creature. Naruto widened his eyes in surprise.

"Bro-you b-talk!" he said incredulously.

The fox rolled its eyes to the side, before glancing at it again. "Put your sword down." He said in a voice that immediately echoed.

Naruto gasped at the sound. It's scary enough to see the creepy creature in front of it. He also tightened his grip on the handle of the sword, and tried to shake off his trembling fear.

"Put your sword, boy."

The loud voice managed to make the boy flinch in fear again. He moved back a few steps to move away.

The red fox again rolled its eyes to the side, then moved its body to stand up. The boy immediately gasped in surprise to see it.

"Don't do it!" Naruto looked at him in horror.

"Tsk." Something like a whimper was heard. Ignoring the fear of the boy in front of him, he stood with four legs. Then a red light surrounded, and little by little his body began to shrink, really shrinking from its size that exceeded ten meters to only measuring less than one meter.

Naruto blinked at him. Then blinked again in disbelief. He opened his mouth, but canceled his voice and closed it again.

"Now put your sword down, and stop fearing seeing me, boy." The fox spoke by rolling his eyes lazily. This time his voice was lower and did not echo.

"Wa—" The blonde boy gasped, didn't know what to say about the extraordinary appearance before him. "Wow ..." he muttered in disbelief.Hesitantly, he lowered his sword, then walked forward closer.

It's true, the fox's form is now not scary at all, even smaller in size than its body. The blonde boy actually wanted to touch it.

"B-how did you do it ?!" He stared at the fox with an amazed and curious look.

The fox glared as the blond boy in front of him became sassy to touch his fur. Naruto gasped in surprise, and took a few steps back.

The fox then seated his body, resting on his two front legs. He stared at the blond boy in front of him sharply. "Uh ..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

Then he remembered his body, which was supposed to be injured, had recovered completely like before. "W-Have you helped me?" The blonde boy ventured to talk.

The fox let out a voice like a grunt and then looked at it sarcastically. "What are you doing in this place, kid?"

"Eh ... II, getting lost ..." the blond boy spoke while scratching his striped cheeks.

"Are you stupid?" the fox spoke in a trivial tone.

"W-What! I'm not stupid!" the blonde boy glared irritably.

"Only fools want to enter this forest, boy." still cynically, the fox raised an eyebrow at him.

"B-noisy! Bad fox! I'm not stupid! And I'm not a kid! My name is Naruto!" Naruto complained.

Muscle twitching appeared on the fox's temple when he heard him being ridiculed by the boy. "Quickly go home to where you are, boy. I want to sleep." The fox glared sharply at him, then turned to go to the room where he slept again.

"W-Wait, you haven't answered my question!" Naruto immediately walked after him. "You helped me right? At that time too ?!"

"A noisy kid." The red fox caught up in anger, a flash of red flames suddenly appeared over the side of the boy's body. Naruto was staring at him.

"Go and don't bother again, boy." chase away the fox which then returns to its original body, before closing its eyes and sleeping in the same place as before.

Bending his lips, the blond boy left the room. He returned to sit in the original place in the cave.

The next day, Naruto awoke to find a stack of fruits placed next to him again. But this time he did not eat it. He brought all the fruit and walked to the fox's room. He frowned when he saw the large fox had fallen asleep as before.

"As expected, it is definitely not an ugly fox like you who gave me these fruits." She grunted.

He frowned more when the creature in front of him didn't feel it at all. He also spent the fruit by staring fiercely at the fox. Then a small giggling sound was suddenly caught by the senses of his listeners. But the big creature in front of him was still asleep.

Intrigued, he stood up and walked out to find out. He blinked when he saw something white darting away at the end of the hallway. The boy immediately ran after him. He immediately searched the cave. He checked here and there, but did not succeed in finding anything - whatever was white.

An awkward voice was heard again. The boy immediately approached the origin of the voice. He found himself returning to a large hallway where the red fox's room was sleeping. And right, the giggling sound is heard more clearly there, not even one. Curiously, the boy immediately ran into the room.

The view he saw there amazed him. Two small foxes are talking to the big red fox. One white fox has two tails, while the other one has black one tail.

"Hey ...!" Naruto summoned the two foxes happily. But the two foxes actually jumped in surprise and hid behind the red tail of the giant creature in front of him. The red fox who had already woken up raised his eyebrows at him.

"Have you brought me fruit every day?"

Ignoring the large creature in front of him, Naruto ran towards the two foxes hiding with a happy look. The two foxes stared at him silently, then glanced up as if asking for the big creature's agreement.

"Yeah right? The fruits are very sweet. Thank you for bringing them to me!" Naruto grinned excitedly, feeling very happy to find other living things besides the red fox in the cave.

Naruto looked confused as the two little foxes giggled again at the red fox. The large creature only let out a grunt and closed its eyes again.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto who felt ignored bent his lips.

The two foxes looked at each other, before finally coming out of their hiding and approaching the blonde boy. Both Naruto sapphire immediately glanced at seeing it.

"You brought me to this cave right? I remember seeing something white and black before fainting." Naruto moved his hands to form pictures in the air as if he were trying to describe the story so the two foxes understood.

Two sapphires widened happily as the two foxes giggled excitedly and moved their tails.

"You understand?" the boy moved his hands with enthusiasm as the fox seemed to understand it. "Did you guys heal my wound too? Right? Do you have a name? I, I'm Naruto! Let's be friends! I'm very happy to meet you guys. This place is very quiet! The ugly fox is also very scary." Very happy to get a conversation partner, the blonde boy spoke with succession.

The fox giggled back, but then shook his head disagreeing.

"Eh? You don't want to be friends with me?" Naruto's lips bent grimly. But the two foxes shook their heads again.

"Huh, I don't understand." Naruto frowned.

[The boss who saved you!]

A strange voice suddenly rang in his ears. Naruto gasped and glanced around in confusion.

[We only brought you here. The boss who healed your wound!] The voice appeared again.

Naruto looked at the two foxes, and widened his eyes to see them giggling along with the sound.

"Y-you're talking ?!"

[Ah! You can hear us! Your fox blood must be very thick!]

"You really talk!" the blonde boy stared in amazement. "Wait, who do you mean by boss? Hey, what are your names?"

[My name is Yuki, and my sister Ruki. Then boss-]

"Noisy!" a loud growl suddenly echoed. Naruto gasped and stared at the red creature that had awakened.

"You're very noisy. Go and don't disturb my sleep." The red fox glared sharply.

"D-you sleepyhead!" Naruto shouted, annoyed. "Who wants to be close to an ugly fox like you!" his anger was upset before he ran out of there.

But the next day, Naruto returned to the room. The two little foxes who accompanied him yesterday now went somewhere and he became alone again.

Frowning, he bent his legs and hugged him tightly. Both sapphires stared fiercely at the red fox who had not taken it at all. After staying silent for hours there, the boy became very bored.

"Hey ..." Naruto finally let out a voice to summon the fox in front of him. But the red fox still doesn't move.

"Heiiiiiii!" Panggill it harder. Frowning became clearer on his face.

"Answer me, I am stupid!" he shouted irritably. "Basic lazy, sleepy, tacky, ugly, not bothered—"

"Noisy kid!" The blonde boy immediately snapped at the red fox snarling in front of him.

The fox glared sharply at him. "Go home to where you are! You really annoy the kid!"

"Wha—" Naruto was about to shout back, but then he pressed his lips together and frowned.

The fox glared once more at him, then closed his eyes again and fell asleep.

Silence instantly filled the room as Naruto became silent.

The boy opened his mouth, then closed again. Then he frowned. "I'm not a bully ..." he muttered softly.

A grunt sounded from the fox as if warning.

"Um ..." The blonde boy tried to make a sound again, but—

Glare.

He was silent again.

"Hey-"

Glare.

"Uh—"

"Why don't you go home, boy!" The red fox glared at him again.

The boy blinked in surprise, he then bent his lips grimly. "I — don't want to go home!" he suddenly shouted.

"This is not a place for a kid like you, go home there! Ask Yuki and Ruki to drive you outside the forest." The fox grunted, comforting his sleeping position and closing his eyes again.

"I—" Naruto was surprised to hear the arrogant fox in front of him suggesting that. "I-"

"Don't say you got lost or you're afraid of the monsters out there, boy! Yuki and Ruki can take you out. Therefore you should just go home quickly and don't bother me anymore." The fox glanced sarcastically.

"But I—" Naruto bowed his head.

"Besides what are you doing here? Your parents must be worried, hurry home to your house, boy. This is not your place."

"I — I'm not going home!" Naruto shouted again, he turned away and frowned.

"Ha? I told you this isn't your place, hurry home to the house—"

"Then this cave will be my home! I will stay here!" Naruto glared angrily at him.

"What do you mean—" The red fox widened his eyes when he saw a pool of tears gathered in two sapphire. He narrowed his eyes to the boy."Don't play games. You can't stay here. Your family will be worried—"

"THEY ARE ALL DEAD!" Naruto shouted, standing up from his place. He glared in anger, and tears flowed down his cheeks. "All of them are dead! That's why I'm — I've — ukh!" Wiping his cheek, the boy turned around and ran fast from that place.

The red fox looked at him very surprised. But he just fell silent seeing the boy's departure.

' I have no one else ...'

Without finishing it, the red fox knew that was what the boy wanted to say. He also sighed as he recalled the chatter of the boy a few days ago. At that time, he was indeed asleep, but woke up because of a noisy boy who was suddenly raving in front of him. But instead of waking up, he decided to pretend to sleep and let the boy continue talking. He still remembered how gloomy the boy's voice was when he said it.

" You know ..." the boy spoke. "I have to go back to the Palace ..."

" There is ... a very jerk man that I must defeat in the palace ..."

" He has usurped my kingdom, and killed ..." the boy's voice choked and then disappeared completely.

" I promised my father ..." the boy's voice again sounded, "... if I will go back to the palace and defeat him ..."

" Hey! You're not dead right !?" His tone rose again to call him.

" You have to help me!" he asked. "You just need to take me to the palace! Then I will kill that rotten Danzo and take back my kingdom!"

"You troublesome boy." The fox murmured in a grunt. He finally rose from his sleeping position, then turned his body into a small one. Before then the red fox moved away from the room.

"Bad fox, tacky, stupid, sleepy, annoying, useless, ugly, tacky — it's useless!" Naruto shouted loudly, rubbing his tears that did not stop.

"I'm not crying, I told you I'm not crying!" he shouted again to whom.

"Ukh—" with a sob, he rubbed the tears from his face hard.

"Bad fox! I don't care anymore!" he shouted again, then walked back to explore the forest. "I hate that fox! After all, who wants to stay in a dirty cave like that ?!" he shouted.

"I also have to go back to the palace, you stupid fox!" he shouted still with a sob.

"Right, I'd better go back to the palace quickly! Why am I in a place like this ?! I don't need an ugly fox like that!" he shouted irritably, with an emotional kick at a pebble in front of him.

The stone was thrown away until it finally hit a large rock mound. "Feel that stupid!" he shouted again at the mound as if it was the cause of his frustration.

However, the stone mound that was supposed to be just a mound of stone suddenly moved and then stood up. Naruto widened as the mound turned to look at him. Suddenly, he retreated a few steps, and stared in horror at the creature in front of him.

"Mm-monsters— ?!" trembling, he held his golden sword forward.

GROAAARRRRR—

The monster groaned angrily. Shaped like a big rhinoceros, with very thick black skin and one big pointed horn on the head.

"G-gyaarrghh!" The blonde boy jumped in fear as the black monster suddenly butted quickly with its horns. He immediately ran away, but the monster had already run crashing towards him again.

"W-wait — it's gone!" frantically the boy swung his sword to try to fight back. But it didn't work at all to hurt the monster's thick skin that almost resembled iron.

Klontang! - Naruto widened in shock when his sword was blocked by the monster's horn and was thrown far behind him. He also took a few steps back in horror. The monster barked sharply at him, already preparing to lunge forward and butting it.

Something red suddenly shot in front of him, then lunged at the monster. Black and red rolled several times on the ground. The sound of moaning from the monster was immediately heard when the red creature clawed and bit the monster. Then the red creature swung its tail, before a second later the monster was slammed hard by the tail's slash. BAM!

"Go." Hissed the red creature sharply at the monster. The horned monster gasped in fear when he knew who had attacked him. With pain, the monster ran away from the place.

Naruto stared at the creature who turned out to be a red fox he knew very well, but this time it was smaller, less than two meters tall. The red fox has helped him — no, maybe this is even the third time.

The fox turned and looked at him sharply before walking toward him. Naruto gasped and immediately closed his eyes in fear when he saw the fox's claw pointing at him and—

Pluck! - lightly pat the top of the blond head.

"Stupid." The fox murmured to say it, then walked again ahead of the boy to return to the cave.

Naruto widened his eyes in confusion. He rubbed the fox's pat on his head. Then hesitantly followed the fox back into the cave. "Um—" he tried to speak, but then remembered that he should feel annoyed at the fox. The boy decided to frown.

Yuki and Ruki greet them in front of the cave. The stubborn Naruto decided to shut up and ignore the red fox. He sat in his favorite place in the cave and stared fiercely at the red fox.

Feeling stared, the red fox finally sighed. "Listen ..." he began.

"I will not go from this cave!" Naruto interrupted stubbornly.

The fox sighed again. "Listen boy -"

"Even though you saved me, and told me to leave here, I will stay!" insisted on the blonde boy.

"Noisy, kid! Because of this I hate noisy kids like you!" sharply change it irritably.

"A—" Naruto widened his eyes. "I also hate ugly foxes like you!" he replied, not losing.

"Listen boy," an annoyed intersection appeared on the fox's temple. "I hate all creatures in this world, be it demons or monsters, let alone noisy kids like you who continue to disturb my sleep." He said with restraint. "Therefore, as long as you can keep quiet and not bother me, I will not drive you away from here."

"What — huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion as he finally caught the words of the fox in front of him. "Y-You will let me stay here ?!" he looked at him expectantly, forgetting immediately their conversation before.

"As long as you are silent and don't bother me, understand? And you also have to call me Kurama-sama. I — Woofghhk!" He gasped as his body suddenly was violently hit by the blonde boy. "Boy, what are you doing! Let me go!" his protest was annoyed trying to remove the tight hug of the blonde boy.

The boy hugged him even tighter. Then a small sob began to sound vague. Stunned, the red fox fell silent, not knowing what to do with the crying little boy.

After a few minutes, the boy finally stretched his arms, then rubbed his wet eyes. He looked up, and put on a grin that was so wide on the red fox in front of him, regardless of his red eyes or wet cheeks.

"Thank you, fox!" Naruto said with a smile that was so wide. He felt very happy, really happy because someone ... finally wanted to accept it ...

The red fox was surprised at Naruto's changing attitude. "K-kurama!" he said stiffly. "I told you you should call me Kurama-sama!"

"Kurama? Is that your name?" Naruto's parrot called out to him. "Kurama, Kurama, Kura, hmm, oh, Ku-chan!" break up arbitrarily. "I will call you Ku-chan!" he said by glancing so happy.

"I told Kurama-sama, stupid boy!

"Ku-chan!"

Kurama gritted his teeth when he heard an annoying voice that again called his name casually. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the noise of a certain blonde boy.

"Ku-chan!"

The intersection began to gather on the side of his head. He began to regret allowing the noisy boy to stay in his cave. Since the boy knows his name, he keeps calling him. Little by little, the boy will approach him, and blabbering unclear. This Ku-chan, Ku-chan, Ku-chan blah blah blah blah - to the point that his head wants to explode to hear it.

"Hey, Ku-chan!"

"What?!" Kurama glared sharply at the blonde boy in front of him.

Naruto blinked in surprise, but then immediately grinned wide. "Teach me how to fight!"

An annoyed twitch appeared on his temple. Kurama closed his eyes again and "No."

"E-ehhh ?! Why ?! You have to teach me how to fight!" the blonde boy demanded, tugging at the big arm of the giant creature trying to sleep.

"Do it yourself, kid. I want to sleep." Steady the fox then removed the boy from his arm.

Frowning, the boy glared irritably at him. "Whatever!" then walked away leaving the fox.

But the next day, Naruto returned to meet Kurama, and as before he—

"Ku-chan! Teach me how to fight!" the door was more insistent than yesterday.

Grrrtt! —Kurama gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tighter.

"My-"

"Noisy! Just look for someone else!" Kurama snapped annoyed that he couldn't take it anymore with a noisy boy in front of him.

Naruto gasped, then lowered his face grimly.

Shit. Kurama cursed silently when he saw the wounded expression on the boy's face. He forgot that the boy didn't have 'someone else'.

"Fine ..." the boy muttered.

"Huh?"

For a moment the boy finally raised his face again. But this time with more expressions of confidence. He pulled the sword on his back then glared sharply at Kurama. Without warning, the blond boy ran forward and swung his sword towards the red fox.

Flinched, the red fox swung one of its tails and parried Naruto's sword.

"What are you doing kid?" Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up!" Naruto slashed his sword stronger but did not work against the red fox tail in front of him. "If you don't want to teach me, I'll make you do it by force!" He shouted irritably but without the slightest hesitation.

"Do you think a soft attack like this will hurt me?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Have a bad fox!" Naruto slashed his sword faster and stronger. He didn't have time to react when a red tail suddenly grabbed quickly and slammed his body very forcefully.

"GAHK—" he gasped in pain as he felt his body hit the wall violently. With difficulty, the boy tried to get up and attack again, but the red tail had attacked him again until his head hit and he fainted.

The next day, Naruto woke up to find himself not in the place he had collapsed yesterday, and the wound on his body had healed completely.Frowning, the boy immediately got up, ate the fruits that had been provided as usual quickly then ran towards Kurama's place.

"Bad Oi Fox!" He shouted loudly before then he casually lunged quickly at the fox and swung his sword firmly. The red fox didn't even open its eyes when one of its tails moved to stop Naruto's attack and slammed the boy.

"S-shit!" Naruto was in pain. He forced his body to wake up and lunged again quickly. However— BAM — the red tail managed to stop it again.

"B-shit-cough! I-I'm seriously jeleekkkk fox!" Naruto snapped irritably before attacking again quickly. But the red tail had already grabbed his body faster.

Kurama snorted. What is serious, just fighting one tail the kid can't afford.

The next day, the blonde boy still hasn't given up. He blindly attacked Kurama without even giving up. Even though his body was battered, he even fainted many times.

But the next day, and the next day, then the next day, the day after day the boy is still not cured. He even considered it a challenge. With steel determination, the boy vowed to drag Kurama from the room and told him to teach him how to fight.

Kurama snorted at the blond boy's stupidity for the umpteenth time. Even though it had been defeated many times until it was battered, the boy still attacked recklessly. He admitted that the boy's determination was worthy of praise. His spirit did not fade at all even though days had passed. The boy even tried various tricks and ways to attack him. Although the results remain the same as before.

Unconsciously, Kurama was waiting for every attack the boy would launch every day.

"Just give up, kid. Your business has started to stale. This makes me more sleepy." He said accompanied by sleepy water.

"Noisy! I told you I won't give up! I'll make sure your lazy butt moves from there!" Shouted the boy determinedly. Loh, isn't it making Kurama teach you, Naruto?

"Yes, yes, whatever ..." Kurama ignored before— Wusshhh! —Picturing his tail to the boy strongly.

"GYAAAAARGHHHH—" the boy's shout echoed throughout the cave.

"Cough—" Kurama looked sadly at the blonde boy who was battered in front of him. But still not giving up too. The kid can't even walk! The boy's determination was truly miraculous or the boy was too stubborn.

" II won't give up— Cough -" the boy yelled coughing.

Kurama looked at him with pity, before finally sighing. He then stood up making Naruto flinch and immediately put up a defensive position.

"What do you want?" Sanction Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

Kurama just rolled his eyes to the side lazily seeing his reaction.

Ignoring the boy's astonished gaze, Kurama lowered his body, from a giant size to only one meter tall. But the change didn't come to that. A red aura still covered him and his fox body slowly changed. Four of his legs turned into two legs and two hands. His body stood tall and no longer crawled. The red feathers slowly disappear into the skin. Only leaves the head like hair. And nine tails one by one shrinking from behind his body.

Naruto stared wide at the magical change that had happened to the fox. Kurama was no longer a fox, but was like a demon, no, more precisely a spiky red-haired young man who was quite tall.

Kurama frowned at his body, like something was not right, he changed his body again, now shorter and smaller. When finished, he smiled smugly, reflecting his new body so as not to be stiff. He nodded a little then walked over to the blond boy who was staring at him wide-eyed.He stopped one meter in front of Naruto and grinned a little.

Two tall children together face each other. One is blond and the other has red hair. Kurama deliberately adjusted his body to Naruto to make it easier.

Naruto who saw it gasped. "Why — how — you — That — uhh—" the sapphire's beads were violently grounded, distrustful, amazed, amazed, shocked, surprised, curious to become one.

Kurama just grinned a little before saying "Didn't you say to be taught, boy?"

The sentence also succeeded in making the Naruto sapphire beads more and more bloated. Before then a big smile slowly appeared on the boy's lips.

"S-really ?! M-I mean yeah, y-yeah, ye-YESSSSS!" he jumped happily. A wide grin ran through his face. Forgot to say he had about his body which was battered sick. The boy jumped and ran here excited because he managed to make the red fox want to teach him how to fight.

"Tch, stupid boy."

Their training began. Of course after Naruto healed battered wounds due to their previous fight. Kurama refused to cure him with chakra because the blonde boy needed full rest before doing intense training.

Their training is done in a row. Naruto really demanded when he said he wanted to be taught. Martial arts, defense techniques, sword techniques, armed, chakra control, shapeshifting , whatever the boy heard must have directly forced Kurama to teach him.

Kurama did not know where the boy's determination and enthusiasm came from, but he thought that might be related to the reason the boy had told him when he first arrived. About his desire to kill someone.

During the training, Kurama discovered several interesting things. Aside from Naruto being a nine-tailed fox demon, the boy is a genius child.Anything he teaches will be immediately absorbed by the boy in one glance. Even though in practice Naruto had to repeat it many times until he could really do it. Maybe it's because Naruto has photographic memory, whatever he sees will be immediately stored in his brain. Kurama only needs to show it once, and the boy will follow his movements to master it. In fact, not infrequently the boy will modify his own movements very creatively.

As time went on, Kurama began to think spending time with the boy might not be too bad. Not. Maybe if he had to admit it, he would say this was quite pleasant. Hell, he doesn't even remember the last time he felt like this. All he remembered was sleeping in the cave.

"The kyuubi Demon beast?"

Kurama nodded slightly and waited for any reaction that would emerge from Naruto who had just found out his identity.

"You mean legendary creatures that stopped the war thousands of years ago?"

Kurama nodded again. This time he began to hesitate. Maybe he shouldn't need to tell the boy ...

"Wow ..."

Kurama blinked at the murmur.

"No wonder you are so great!" Naruto squealed in admiration. "Demon beast! That's so cool! I don't even know that creature really exists!"

Kurama also breathed a sigh of relief when the boy began to rant about how great the demon beast was, or about the war thousands of years ago. Asking him this was very enthusiastic. The red-haired young man just grinned and responded casually.

'Maybe this isn't too bad.'

One year passed Kurama became very familiar with the existence of Naruto who always bothered him. Not only one or two times, the boy bravely challenged monsters in the forest, and not just one or two times, Kurama had to go to save him. But still, the boy had no kapok.

"YESSSS! I succeeded! I defeated him! Look at Ku-chan, I defeated him!" The ten-year-old blonde jumped happily when he finally managed to defeat the monster for the first time in his life.

"Yes, yes, I see it, boy." Kurama rolled his eyes nonchalantly, but a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. In his heart he felt proud to see a stupid boy who used the label as his student now able to defeat a monster alone. Even though the boy must be desperate.

Two years passed, Kurama became unable to remember how his life was before Naruto arrived. He felt this was the first time he had walked out of the forest and gone to the nearest villages as often as now. Staying with the boy made him have to actively meet other demons in the outside village to buy all of the boy's life needs.

"Gyaaaa!" Naruto screamed frantically when he saw the guards chasing behind him. His legs ran away trying to run away.

"Stupid! It's your fault we got caught right! I told you to be careful!" Kurama snapped, who was currently running desperately. Actually, it's easy for him to just defeat the knights. But they are in the middle of the village market. He did not want to make a fuss or draw attention by defeating the government knight.

"What ?! Why is this my fault! You should have said that you don't have bad fox money! We don't need to eat in expensive restaurants and run away like this, damn it!" screamed Naruto frustrated. Why also does he want to be determined to follow the ugly fox!

Four years passed, Kurama became doubtful about what he would do when Naruto decided to leave later. He knew that someday the boy would go to fulfill his life purpose. And now he became very familiar with Naruto beside him.

His lonely life was not as commensurate with his noisy life now. He doubted whether he would later get used to what is called calmness. Not.Not that he will feel lonely or miss the boy when he leaves later. Heh, a Kurama doesn't know the name lonely. Well maybe, he admitted he would find it strange that the stupid boy suddenly left his life.

"Oi, what are you doing, kid?"

Kurama walked over to Naruto who was sitting on a rock beside the river. For years living in the forest, the blond boy became memorized every place in the forest. Now he can even casually stroll in the forest without fear of getting lost or being attacked by monsters. If monsters come, Naruto thinks of it as one of the exercises. At least he would not die, because he knew Kurama would come to his aid when he was in a bad situation.

After being close, Kurama finally could see what Naruto was doing. The blonde boy holds a kunai. He uses it to trim hair.

One thing Kurama caught from all of Naruto's four years of living together was that Naruto never let his hair grow long. A little long, Naruto will immediately cut it. Whether it's because the boy hates long hair or for some reason.

Kurama frowned when he saw the messy pieces Naruto was doing.

"Give me a boy." He said who immediately confiscated the kunai from Naruto's hand.

"Huh—"

"Shut up there. Let me do it." The order was to the boy before standing behind Naruto's body.

"Geh, your pieces are so bad." Ejek Kurama while combing the messy blonde hair slowly.

"Shut up!" Naruto's bark frowned. Her cheeks flushed a little because she was embarrassed when she had ugly hair. Even so, he still allowed Kurama to cut his hair. In his heart he felt happy because he had been noticed. Since the death of his parents, Kurama is the only person who cares for him. The red fox has become a role model in his life. Getting full attention from Kurama is one of his greatest wishes.

"Ano sa, ano sau-chan!" Naruto suddenly looked up to see Kurama's face behind him.

"I told you not to call me the childish name!" Kurama snapped irritably.

But Naruto just grinned and even his grin widened.

"What?" Kurama raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Naruto widened his smile until his eyes narrowed and his white teeth were visible. He then said in a very happy tone.

"Ku-chan, arigatou ne !"

The boy opened his eyes again and showed his sapphires sparkling so happy and full of sincerity.

"Ku-chan?" Naruto frowned when there was no response from Kurama.

"O-oh what for?" Kurama blinked then turned his face to the side.

"Anyway, thank you!" For all. Kurama knew that was what Naruto meant. It was clearly visible from the boy's expression who was so happy.

"I-that's supposed to be, boy!" Kurama swallowed hard, feeling his throat suddenly dry.

At that time, there was one thing Kurama realized. That he had very carelessly allowed himself to be too deeply involved. In fact, he had promised himself to never be involved with any creature other than himself in this world. But now ... he also realized that he had just felt a foreign emotion called fear.

Kurama was afraid that later he would not be able to see that beautiful smile again when Naruto decided to leave ...

When Naruto turned 15, Kurama generously invited the blond boy to a bar in a nearby village. Bribe him with a variety of beers even to the hardest alcohol there. He said that it was time for the boy to step on the adult world, of course putting aside the fact that fifteen years old had actually just entered adolescence. But, really! Where is the fun if they have to follow the rules?

The first expression that Naruto used when drinking alcoholic beverages was an expression that Kurama was sure he would use as the boy's taunt later. Naruto seems to have just felt the worst drink of all time. Bend his face in such a way when the liquor stings his throat.

"Heh, is that just your ability kid? I thought you would be better than that ~! Just one glass hasn't run out ~" Kurama sneered to hold back laughter to see Naruto like wanting to vomit at any time.

Feeling upset, Naruto also considered the mockery a challenge. It's not Naruto's name if he easily gives up. With determination of steel, he took a sip of all the drinks offered to him, no matter if his throat felt burning while asking for it. Until finally arriving at the last drink bottle, the boy collapsed helplessly. And Kurama had to carry her home.

The Kyuubi grinned smallly considering Naruto's hardness that was able to survive until the last bottle.

One year later, when Naruto finally turned 16, Kurama dragged the boy to the next challenge. Of course, they still stop by the bar. The principle of the Kyuubi is to drink first before having fun. Naruto couldn't help but suffer from the wishes of his teacher. But the boy's suffering wasn't just that.

People say that the age of sixteen is an adult transition, and Kurama very wisely decides that Naruto's 16th birthday is a perfect time for the boy to get to know the sweetness of the adult world. Yep, they go to brothels.

Naruto who still innocently found himself in a room together with a prostitute woman. The boy who is now a sixteen-year-old boy turns his eyes on when the pretty and sexy woman takes off all her clothes shamelessly in front of her. He froze in the place when the woman moved toward him and even sat on his lap.

"Come on, boy ~" the woman teased in a sexy voice. "I will make your first night an unforgettable night ~" the woman whispered right next to Naruto's ears and even licked it until the young man shivered.

And Naruto vowed to kill Kurama home later because it had made his innocence so polluted!

Kurama grinned meaningfully when he finally saw the blond young man come out of the rented room with a sharp look of killing towards him. But that made Kurama grinned even more broadly.

"So, how was your first sex?" he asked frankly with vulgarity.

Naruto glared even sharper, but his cheeks flushed very red.

"You — THE MESSIAH FOX!" said the blond young man irritably.

And in the following year, Kurama continued to drag Naruto to the brothel without receiving rejection. Even every year after that. Drinking and playing women seemed to have become Kurama's hobby when going to the village, and Naruto had to follow him without being able to protest.

Naruto also became aware of one thing, that he seemed to have wrongly made the pervert fox as a role model for his life.

WUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH ~!

The wind slid softly from the direction of the cliff, blew past the grassland and entered the forest beside it. Long grass danced along with the breeze, disturbing a young man who was sleeping in the meadow.

Blonde strands gently spread over the tanned forehead, tickling blonde eyelashes until the tan petals were disturbed. The beautiful sapphire eyeball showed itself from behind its petals. Staring straight up at the sky as if it were reflecting its blue color all over.

The petals are closed again for a moment, then open again with more focus than before. The three thin lines engraved on two cheeks slightly raised when the owner of the face showed a thin smile. The blond haired man then lifted himself up to sit. A fresh breeze immediately hit his spiky hair until it fell apart.

He breathes fresh air around him, then exhales slowly. His sapphires looked far away from the green landscape below the cliff. Then glanced down where his right hand was lying on the grass. He turned it over so that his palm was visible. A nostalgic smile was etched thinly on her lips.

Eleven years is a very long time. But he felt the incident eleven years ago had only happened yesterday. He still remembered clearly that night, how panicked he was when the palace was suddenly attacked, and how afraid he was to see his father and mother injured before his eyes. And he can't do anything but become a burden.

In order to save his life, his father had to move him to another place. Keep it away from danger. Although in the end there was no safe place for him outside the palace. He had to fight for himself to survive, to defend his life which had been saved by his father. Even when he had to be a fugitive, he still refused to surrender.

And now...

[Naruto-sama!]

The blonde young man looked back when he heard a clumsy voice calling out his name. He smiled a little to see two contrasting fox tails that stood on the side of the meadow. The two foxes then ran quickly toward him.

"Hey, Yuki, Ruki."

[Naruto-sama! We are looking for you!] Yuki giggled lightly. Snoring weariness when the blond young man stroked the hair on his neck. Ruki waved his spoiled tail that he also wanted to be noticed.

"Did something happen?"

[No.] The two little foxes shook their heads. [The sun is high, we thought you were gone.] Knit two different colored foxes. Their ears bend down sadly.

"Oh, that's right." Naruto chuckled. "Sorry it seems like I overslept here."

The blonde youth apologized to the two foxes. He looked up to see the sunlight that was indeed seen already soaring above the sky. A small sigh, he then stood up.

"Yosh, kaeru ka *?" he asked the two foxes who immediately nodded cheerfully in response.

The young man walked back towards the cave, followed by a white and black fox behind him.

Kurama was disturbed from his sleep when he felt Naruto's chakra walking into the cave. But he did not open his eyes, until finally the blond youth stood before him. His two rubies finally emerged from behind his petals and met directly with two sapphire. He then yawned wide.

"Now?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

Naruto smiled a little, then turned it into a mocking grin. "I'm curious, when exactly are you going to get bored lying there?"

Kurama just grunted a little and rolled his eyes to the side. Already memorized by the blond young man's waiting. Oh, or maybe the blonde youth had memorized the red fox's anticipation?

Naruto chuckled, then looked at him seriously. "Yeah, I think it's time for me to go."

Silence came after that. They only stare in silence. Until finally the red fox stopped their contact and said gruntily. "Hn, that's great. This way I can sleep to my heart's content without the need to bother a noisy boy like you."

"Ouch ~! Your words hurt my feelings Ku-chan ~!" Naruto crooked pretending to be hurt. The jest in the sapphire beads made Kurama snort. And the awkward atmosphere immediately disappeared replaced by something light and comfortable.

"Yes, yes, go quickly there, I want to sleep again." Kurama wagged his lazy tail like chasing away.

Naruto smiled broadly at him, before then walked over to the big fox and stretched his hands as far as he could to reach the red fox's neck. He hugged him tightly.

"I will definitely be back after killing that jerk grandfather." A wide grin ran through his face as soon as he took off his arms.

The red fox looked at him. Really looked at him for the first time. It was as if he had just realized that eleven years had passed since the first time he had gotten the same hug from the blonde. The same blue eyes, and the same smile. But more mature and have more confidence. The blonde boy is no longer a kid. Now he has become an adult young man who has strength many times over eleven years ago.

' Hey, how long has that been?'

Kurama returned the grin with a small grin. His nine tails moved forward and hugged the blond young man gently.

"Don't come back before you finish everything, boy." He said curtly then released his tail from the blond young man.

Naruto's grin widened, he swung his two fingers over his forehead and answered firmly.

"Aye, sir!"

The blonde took the supply bag he had prepared last night, and hung it on his shoulder. He then walked towards the cave. Smelling Yuki and Ruki's head for the last time and he was ready to leave.

"Ittekimasu!"

And now...

He is different. His life has changed. And He has one goal that must be fulfilled.

Royal Revenge - Before Story By Fro Nekota

Completed

Extra~

Capital - Konoha

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap ...

The tanned index finger was knocked down impatiently by the muscular arm that held in front of its chest. The spiky blonde stood leaning against a large, shady tree. Two of Sapphires' eyeballs glazed over the sky. Sigh when the sun hasn't yet soared straight in the sky just above it.

"Lambattt ..." he grunted with a small murmur.

The blonde youth then turned to the side, where a magnificent colossal palace stood. Clucking when the bell in the palace gate tower finally banged too. The palace gate was opened, then one by one the demons who were waiting at the entrance to the palace. They were examined one by one before being ushered in by guards to the headquarters of the Konoha Kingdom Knight Division, ANBU.

The young man clicked again, and waited. He glanced over the sky and began counting in his mind. Glance again at the palace gate. Heaved a sigh of relief when all the demons queuing had entered inside. But the young man was still not moving from his place. He waited.

A soft murmur came from the young man's lips. "55 ... 56 ... 57 ... 58 ... 59 ... 60!" and that's when some guards came out and began preparations to close the palace gate.

"Tsk ..." The blond young man sighed and then moved his body from the tree behind him. "It's been a long time ..." he grumbled.

The blonde youth pulled his black orange jacket zipper to half closed. He pulled one arm apart until his elbow, while the other he pulled in half. His orange pants he pulled up to look geeky. Then take a black cloth from the bag and tie it to the head. Her spiky blonde hair is randomly messed up.

Orange ... check.

Headband ... check.

Messy clothes ... check.

Look stupid ... check!

"Okay!" PLAK . The blonde young man patted hard on his striped cheeks. Then get ready to put on a wide and stupid grin. With one breath, he ran as fast as he could towards the palace gate.

"Wait! Let me in too!" He shouted loudly at the guard who was closing the gate. Almost thin he made it into the gate. Even though he had to be scolded and interrogated first before finally being allowed inside. A guard who should have escorted him also glanced cynically and told him to run as fast as he could to follow the knight test that was being held in the royal court.

Putting a grin and saying thank you, the blond youth immediately ran towards the field. Both of his legs ran so smartly as if he had memorized the road there even though the young man admitted that he had first come to the palace.

The gate to the royal square was finally seen before the eyes. From a distance he could hear the voice of a woman who was speaking loudly and loudly. A grin appeared on his lips before the young man ran blindly and broke the gate very hard. Brak!

"WAIT!" The blond young man screamed as loud as he could. He took a quick breath and then threw it away so he seemed to be panting. Two sapphires ball very quickly glanced at each face on the field, and grinned inwardly when he knew he had managed to get attention from each pair of eyes there. He glanced at the stage and smiled flatly when he saw the Prince Konoha sitting on a throne.

"WAIT! I WANT TO FOLLOW THE EXAMINATION ALSO!" He shouted again loudly, breathing softly as if he were trying to normalize his exhausted breathing.

"What's your name, kid?" A woman he knew named Tsunade snapped at him loudly from the stage because of his delay.

The young man blinked confused then said "Huh? Oh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! The thing I like the most is Ramen and Orange!" He raised his voice until it was loud and loud. A very wide grin was placed on his face and he saluted two fingers to all demons before him before continuing the sentence.

"My dream is to become the greatest knight in the world!"

Yeah, that and got rid of Danzo from the Konoha Kingdom.

To be continued in Royal Revenge - Chapter 1


End file.
